Last Summer
by Kimkizna
Summary: Edward and his friends are sent to the countryside to spend their summer. All they expected was to be bored there. They didn't expect love to be waiting there. But when the summer's over, will their love last into the school year? AU and all HUMAN
1. Wish Upon a Star

_**Last Summer**_

**Omgoodness this is my first ever Twilight Fanfic. Yes yes, I have other stories to finish as well, but I do in fact have the attention span of a goldfish and so I had the urge to write this. My friend informed me of a plot she knows of, but wasn't sure of the source. But it seemed perfect to write about for Twilight.**

**The plot is where this popular guy at a school is sent away to the countryside. There he meets a girl and falls in love with her. At the beginning of school, he's surprised to her at his school, but due to specific reasons/rumors/reputations, they aren't allowed to be together.**

**And that's all I'm revealing to you guys at this moment. The whole fanfic will most likely be in Edward's POV, unless I need to do some POV changes here or there, but we'll see.**

**So if you guys have any idea of this plot, please notify me because my friend and I are dying to know where it came from.**

**This is an alternate universe story and everyone is human.**

_Summary:_ _Edward and his friends are sent to the countryside to spend their summer. All they expected was to be bored there. They didn't expect love to be waiting there. But when the summer's over, will their love last into the school year?_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Wish Upon a Star**

Fence

Fence

Fence

Even _more_ fence.

I let out probably my millionth sigh in the last 2 hours. I still couldn't believe that my parents were sending me to the countryside for the summer. A place for me to "get away from the city life," quoted from their own words.

As If! I enjoy the city life, the blaring sirens and sounds at night, the unhealthy smog a part of life, the crowded sidewalks, the unhealthy fast food. God, I'm going to miss Chicago. What the hell am I going to do for two and a half friggin months!? My parents better be careful when I get back...

My name is Edward Masen. I just turned 17 on June 20th. That was also the last day of school, and the last day I would spend in the city for the summer. My parents gave me a surprise trip by sending me over to my godparents, Esme and Carlisle Cullen.

Of course I adore them...it's just that their town is so damn boring! There's hardly anything for me to do there; even as a little kid I was always bored and especially now. And plus all the girls there are pretty plain last time I checked, which was when I was 12. That was the age I stopped going to visit Esme and Carlisle, when I explicitly said, "I'm not a child anymore and that I demand to stay in the city."

So instead, Esme and Carlisle would spend 2 weeks with us during the summer. But why this year? Why this year for me to suddenly go back to the countryside?

I let out another sigh as the long line of fence kept passing us by. I ran a hand through my messy bronze colored hair. My emerald green eyes, hidden behind my expensive sunglasses, seemed to stare out into the distance. I could already feel my pale alabaster skin start to get tan under the sun's rays. I rolled up the sleeves of my blue button up shirt to enjoy the breeze.

Luckily, I had two friends with me so that I didn't have to suffer alone. But they weren't exactly as thrilled as me.

Alice Brandon, my best friend since we were in diapers, was busy shopping online from her cell-phone. Her addiction is shopping, and without it, she's pretty terrifying. She's the same age as me, but still older, which she never fails to remind every second of my life. Her black - perfectly styled - spiky hair was sitting under a stylish hat that shaded her eyes from the sun. She was wearing a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a pink tank top.

Emmett McCarthy my best guy friend since the sandbox days of first grade. The clicks of the buttons on his PSP could be heard in the dead silence of the car. He and I hang out and do the occasional guy things: play video games, stare at girls and rate them, play pranks on one another, go the movies, and etc. I could see his hazel eyes glued to the small screen and his dark curly hair being hit with the sunlight through the windows. Hard to believe this big gruffy guy would have designer jeans and a polo shirt.

They were just as furious as I was when their parents told them where they would be going this summer, instead of their usual place at home.

Boy, were we going to have fun together... That was major sarcasm, in case you didn't catch it.

I sat on the left side of the backseat while Emmett took the middle and Alice sat on the right. We had been sitting like this for about 3 hours now...

Hey, look, a tree!

First thing I've seen besides a fence for about 66 miles.

"We're almost there, Mr. Cullen," stated our driver. My parents called a driver to take us to Aunt Esme's and Uncle Carlisle's and to pick us up at the end of our trip.

I nodded at him in the rearview mirror so that he could see. Then I went back to staring out my window. I took a glance to the right to see if there was anything interesting on the right side of the road.

Just 3 people and a horse. A blond girl was riding a horse while a brunette girl was, by the looks of it, pulling the horse down the road while a blond guy was walking alongside the horse. All three of them were talking about something and enjoying themselves. Nothing too special.

I did notice Alice take a glance out her window and she momentarily locked eyes with the blonde guy, but she went straight back to her cell phone.

God, was this going to be one of the most pointless decisions my parents ever made?

* * *

"Edward!" shouted Esme as she came running out of the house to give me hugs and kisses. I was instantly hit with the smell of vanilla,- Esme still loves to bake.

"Oh, look at you! You're all grown up and a handsome young man," she cooed to me as she pecked my cheek. "Happy Belated Birthday!"

"Thanks Esme," I grinned at her. Even though this place was boring, Esme and Carlisle always brightened my days here. "Where's Carlisle?"

"He's at the ranch examining a few of the horses," she explained to me. "He'll be home for dinner. And are these your friends?" Her eyes instantly wandered to the two behind me.

"Yeah," I replied. "That's Alice Brandon and that's Emmett McCarthy. My two best friends." She instantly walked over and gave them hugs and pecks on the cheeks.

"Forgive her, she loves children of all ages," I chuckled. This caused Alice and Emmett to laugh.

"Well, come in, come in!" urged Esme. "I just finished baking some chocolate chip cookies."

Emmett immediately rushed into the house. That guy loves his sugar.

"Well, I better get baking again if that boy's stomach is as big as his body," Esme chuckled as she helped Alice with her bags.

After several trips to the car and attempts to pull Emmett away from the cookies, we managed to get all of the bags to the second story of Esme and Carlisle's three-story house. We all had separate rooms, mine being the farthest on the left, then Emmett's in the middle, and Alice's in on the right. They were all exactly the same: cream colored walls and carpet, white-covered queen-sized four post beds, an oak desk in the corner, a plasma TV on the wall, a dresser next to the bed, and a window with white shutters facing out towards the fields of the countryside. Esme definitely decorated the house well, as usual.

I let out a sigh as I sat on the soft bed with a plop. My eyes gazed out the window to see the sky slowly turn a beautiful orange

"At least I have this nice view," I mused optimistically.

"They're nice," a soft alto voice spoke from the doorway. I turned around to see a black haired pixie leaning against the doorframe.

"Yeah, they are," I agreed. "Esme and Carlisle are my godparents. They treat any people that come through here like family."

"It's rare to find people like that," Alice smiled as she came and sat with me on the bed. "At least they'll be the only good thing around here."

"Yeah, I know," I sighed. "I'm sorry you two got dragged into this..."

She gave me a small shrug. "I stopped whining about it a long time ago. Whining isn't going to make our parents send us back, at least not this time"

I had to laugh at that. As we were growing up, us being the spoiled kids we were, we always used whining as a way to squeak out of things: boring events, school, teacher-parent meetings, and especially eating with the family dinner. I guess they were able to get a better backbone to put up with us now.

"How's Emmett fairing?" I asked curious.

"He can't live without his one-night stands," she sighed in disappointment. "I thought he was still man enough to last at least for a few more days. How are you doing?"

"Still didn't get that ear-piercing call from Tanya yet," I mused. "So I'm saved for a few more days until she realizes that I'm not going to pick her up."

"You are such a bad boyfriend," she speculated and gave me a light punch in the shoulder.

"Look who's talking with that guy...what's-his-name..." I retorted.

"His name is Tyler and plus I'm thinking of dumping him anyway," she shrugged. "He can't keep up with me and shopping. You should totally get rid of Tanya. She's such a bitch."

"But she's an easy bitch- I'll just play with her head a bit more until I dump her," I planned. "She'll come back crying to me anyway."

"Will us spoiled rich brats ever get any decent love or relationships?" Alice asked, knowing there would be no hope.

"Who needs true love when you have cash?" I replied.

Emmett charged through the door to jump on the bed, causing Alice and me to go up in the air a foot.

"Esme says that Carlisle's home and that it's time for dinner," Emmett said in a chuckle.

"Alright," I said simply. I sat up from my bed and walked towards the door before I ran in a sprint. "Last one there is a rotten egg!"

"Hey!" they both shouted. "You cheated!"

I was already in the dining room. I walked in to see a man with blond hair facing into the kitchen.

"Carlisle!" I called to him. He immediately turned around and he had a wide grin on his face.

"There's Edward! My God, look at how much you've grown," he walked over to ruffle my hair like a child's. Carlisle is the only I let get away with messing up my hair. "Sorry I wasn't here to welcome you and your friends. One of the mares at the ranch needed tending to."

Carlisle is the head doctor at the local clinic here. He used to work in the cities and get better pay, but after a few years he decided to work out here. He told me that it felt good to feel needed. But he is also the veterinarian at a therapeutic ranch just a street or two away from the clinic. To me, it seemed to be far too much, but Carlisle enjoyed every moment of his work.

"You were needed at the ranch," I replied. "I can tell the horses were more important than me."

Carlisle's chuckle rang through the walls of the dining room. Then all of a sudden the vibrations of footsteps could be felt from the ground. Emmett and Alice ran into the dining room and stopped in mid-sprint.

"Are these your friends?" Carlisle noting the two people standing in the dining room embarrassed. "I'm Carlisle, Edward's god-father." He extended a hand out to Emmett.

"Hi, I'm Emmett McCarthy," introduced Emmett. "I've been Edward's best friend since our glorious sand box days."

Carlisle then turned to Alice.

"My name is Alice," giggled Alice. "And I've been Edward's best friend since our diaper days."

I rolled my eyes at both of their comments. They just love to embarrass me.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet both of you," Carlisle said with a smile. "My wife and I hope to make your stay pleasant here."

"Dinner's ready!" Esme announced as she carried a casserole dish into the dining room. She set the dish right in the center. Judging by the oregano, tomato sauce, and mozzarella, it was lasagna tonight.

There was already breadsticks and salad on the table. My God, this looks like a commercial for Olive Garden, but who cares.

"I thought it would be nice to make something with a homey feel," smiled Esme as she started to divide the steaming hot lasagna into pieces.

"This is perfect for welcoming the kids, love," smiled Carlisle as he took a piece of the lasagna. "Please help yourselves. Eat as much as you would like."

"Don't mind if I do!" boomed Emmett as took one of the largest pieces in the dish.

We spent the night talking, mostly about me, Alice, and Emmett and what our lives are like. Esme and Carlisle were amazingly intrigued by our high school lives: me being the best musician in the school, Alice the most artistic and fashionable girl on campus, and Emmett being the all-star athlete. Then when it was Esme's and Carlisle's turn to talk about themselves; they told us about what goes on in this town: the people that stop by, the ranches, the school, the people.

"You know, there are two teenagers staying here for the summer with their best friend," Carlisle added to the conversation. "You guys can meet them tomorrow at the ranch."

"Ummmmm, I guess?" I responded, not really getting the point.

"You guys should really try volunteering there," smiled Carlisle. "In fact I signed you guys up already...asked by your parents"

"Whoa, wait...," stopped Emmett. "What's going on?"

"There is a reason for all of you being here," said Esme. "Your parents wanted all of you to enjoy a life away from your daily Chicago-ean lives. So out here, no one knows that you came from the city. They don't know who you are on a daily basis. All they know is that you're here and want to spend the summer."

"_That's all?!"_ I almost screamed. "_They sent us to God-forsaken nowhere just so that we stop being ourselves?_!"

"Edward, the person that you just described to us," began Carlisle. "That isn't you. That's the person simply created by the society in which you live in. I'm sure all of you are different once out here. You'll see."

"This is absolutely absurd!" whined Alice. "_We are ourselves_!"

"Nothing will change from this," retorted Emmett. "We like who we are."

"We'll see once the summer is over. That's what they said too when they first came here," laughed Esme as she began to bring things into the kitchen.

My best friends and I quirked our eyebrows at the mention of "they".

"Just enjoy yourselves. It's not the end of the world if you show who you really are," replied Carlisle as he left to help Esme.

A while later, they came back with ice cream, to help us cool down.

* * *

I finished my shower and brushing my teeth around 7. Even after the nice ice cream, I still wouldn't let my anger alleviate itself. I couldn't believe my parents would do something like this, and my godparents agreed to it. But I did wonder about what Carlisle said.

Was I really that different from when I was twelve years old? I mean, I still had the bronze colored hair and green eyes. My love for piano grew more, if not the same since then. Sure, I've had several flings in the past, but they were never too serious. So I'm not _that_ bad

I was part of the popular group, which included the elites. The theatrics, the cheerleaders, the jocks, the art freaks, the band geeks, the science geeks, the math geeks, the English geeks, the history geeks, and the rejects made up the rest of our school, not that we cared about the rest of them. Alice was part of the art freaks, but she was the most elite, and was therefore able to join the popular group, and Emmett, as the best jock, was able to join us too. Only two elites left us this year, the top cheerleader and the top theatric. But we didn't care; after all we were above everyone, including the teachers.

Maybe I should give this summer a chance. Doubt I'll like it though. And maybe it wouldn't be a good idea if I told the townspeople who I was back home.

I ran my towel through my hair again to give it a final drying. Then I sat in a chair near the window and looked out the window, leaving myself to my thoughts.

My little world was short lived when I heard someone knock on the door.

"Come in," I answered. Esme walked in and shut the door behind her.

"I know what you're thinking," I sighed. "You want me to give this summer a chance and to enjoy it."

"A mind-reader now, Edward?" she chuckled softly. She sat down on my bed and gestured me to sit next to her. "Why are you so against this?"

"Because I like who I am Esme," I replied softly. "There's nothing for me to change..."

"Are you sure?" she asked. "Because I've seen the real you. The more decent you. Not this player. Really just try...for me at least?"

I thought for a moment and nodded.

"Do you remember that old Mother Goose rhyme?" she asked me softly. "The one called Star Light, Star Bright?"

I nodded, not getting the purpose behind the mention of something so childlike.

"Well, try wishing on the star tonight?" she smiled at me. She looked out the window and the sun was setting. The dark sky started to set in, the stars starting to make themselves visible. "Maybe you can wish for a better summer to your liking."

I was still staring out the window by the time she left me alone. I don't know if I was being hopeful or desperate, but I locked my eyes on the very first star of the night.

"Star light, star bright. The first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might. Have the wish I wish tonight," my voice a soft whisper.

"I wish that someone or something can make this summer the best summer of my life."

Emmett barged into my room as asked if I wanted to play with his Wii and I agreed.

I walked out of my room and I didn't realize that the star I wished on twinkled in the night sky.

* * *

**A Huge Thanks To My Beta Reader hyacinthgirl18!!**

**She is like soooo amazing. And You guys HAVE to read her story **_**The Thin Line Between Loathing and Loving**_**. It's simply awesome!**

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of my first Twilight fanfiction. Now if you guys are extremely kind readers, then you would send me a review with anything that you guys thought about my first chapter. I totally accept flames; I use those to improve my writing and grammar. I hope you guys will be patient enough for me to post up the next chapter soon. It is summer so I can totally write as much as I want, even though I'm in summer school. But I only have to go for one period so it's all good. Till Next Time!**

**Don't forget to Review!**

**Au Revoir Mes Amis!**


	2. Volunteer Training

_**Last Summer**_

_Thanks so much for reviewing you guys! It really means the world to me! I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter as well!  
_

_Kimkizna does not own Twilight, nor will she ever._

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Volunteer Training**

"Edward..." a voice called to me from the distance. My answer was rolling over in my bed to the other side, burying my face into a pillow.

I heard that voice laughing at me, listening as the muffled footsteps made their way to the other side of the bed. This time, the person tried to wake me up by shaking me.

It's Saturday...no one _ever_ bothers me on Saturdays.

"Edward," the voice said again. "It's time to get up..."

I ignored her yet again and moved the pillow under me so that it would cover my head.

I heard the voice laugh at me again. "It's time to get up," she urged me, repeating her earlier command. I heard the shutters of my window moving. My green eyes peeked under the pillow to see what else she was doing. Boy, was that a big mistake. My eyes were blinded by the bright morning sun that shined through the windows.

I didn't budge from my current position.

When the person noticed that I wasn't moving, she pulled the warm sheets off me.

I still didn't leave the bed despite the absence of warmth that I felt.

Desperate times call for desperate measures: she started tickling me.

"N-no!!" I attempted to shout before my voice was overcome with laughter.

"Well, you wouldn't get out of bed," giggled Esme as her fingertips kept attacking my sides.

I didn't think being tickled could bring you onto the verge of death the way Esme was doing.

I cried Uncle in a desperate attempt to breathe. Esme instantly stopped and was still in a bout of laughter, directed, of course, at me.

"It's time for you to get up now, sweetie," Esme cooed at me. "Wash and come down. Breakfast will be ready soon." Then she walked out of the door with a smile on her face, leaving me in a disheveled mess on my bed.

I sighed and got out of bed, knowing that I would be unable to get back to sleep.

I performed my usual morning duties: brushing my teeth, washing my face, and battling with my unmanageable messy hair. Then, while running a comb through my bronze locks, I heard a loud horn sound from a room down the hallway.

Then a shrill scream followed it soon after.

Alice's scream, to be precise.

My hand still kept the comb in my hair when I poked my head out into the hallway to see what was going on. All I saw was Carlisle walking out with a horn, the ones where it looks like a can with a horn attached to it. He was also wearing the safety earphones, to make sure his eardrums weren't damaged.

He noticed me looking down the hall from my room. He gave me a smile and walked down the hallway to Emmett's room. I gave him a smile and went back into my room to check myself in the mirror.

I heard soft footsteps enter my room and I looked over to see an annoyed Alice with bed hair and hands over her ears.

"Good morning?" I laughed at her.

"What?" she slightly shouted. I guess that horn messed up her hearing.

"Good morning!" I said a little louder.

"_Good morning to __**you**_!" she shrieked. Alice kept patting her ears to get some more hearing back into her. "Okay...my ears are ringing, but I can hear, slightly..."

"Sorry about your wake up call," I said in my usual tone.

"How did you wake up?" she asked as she went to check herself in my mirror.

"I was tickle attacked," I sighed. "Didn't stand a chance."

"You? Ticklish?" she stared at me with disbelief. "Well, this certainly is a first."

"Only Esme knows my weak spots," I said simply. "Shall we go to breakfast?"

"I need to get changed first," Alice gestured to her pajamas. Always needs to be dressed up, no matter what, that Alice...

"You can after breakfast," I chuckled as I pushed her out the door before she could object.

Then we both heard a loud thud that vibrated through the wood under our feet. We looked down the hallway to see a very accomplished Carlisle walk out of Emmett's room.

"It's breakfast time, you two," he smiled at us innocently as he made his way to the stairs and walked down.

Alice and I walked quickly to Emmett's room to see him sitting on the floor and rubbing his head.

"What happened?" we asked at the same time.

"He flipped my bed...with me on it," he grumbled. "I didn't think he had muscles under that lab-coat of his..."

We looked over to the mess that was his so called bed. The top mattress was clearly flipped and simply laying on the floor with the blanket and pillow lying disarrayed under it. Alice stared in awe at the mess while I sighed. I remember the first time I underestimated Carlisle's strength - it left me with a pretty bad bruise. Luckily the mattress wasn't _too_ heavy so the three of us managed to flip it back onto the bed frame on top of the second mattress.

Then we all walked out of Emmett's room, a bit less tired since we woke up, considering our annoyance with how we were woken up. We walked downstairs to be hit with the whiff of breakfast coming from the dining room. We noted Carlisle smile at us when we walked in.

He sat in a chair, sipping coffee and reading a newspaper. Esme walked in with a large plate of pancakes and set it on the table. The table was already filled with our table settings and the plates of food that looked like something that you would expect from a diner. A basket full of freshly baked blueberry muffins, a plate covered with cheese omelets and sunny side up eggs, a tray with bacon and sausage lined up in neat rows and columns, a tray of warm crunchy toast waiting to be taken, and an assortment of dishes filled with jam and butter for our toast.

Esme took the seat on Carlisle's right after kissing his cheek. She gestured toward the food and sent us a warm motherly smile. "Go ahead and dig in you guys," she giggled at us. "This delicious food isn't going to eat itself, you know."

Alice and Emmett happily obliged by sitting down quickly and took their favorites: Alice loves her blueberry muffins, and Emmett can't live without bacon. I chuckled and sat down on Carlisle's left and took an omelet and some sausage.

"Wow, these are the best muffins ever Esme!" Alice piped up as she took a huge bite of her muffin.

"And these bacon strips are extra crispy, but not super burnt, either!" Emmett exclaimed as he nearly swallowed up all of his bacon.

"Esme's the best cook I know," I said agreeing with them as I ate my fluffy omelet.

"Oh, you guys," Esme said waving her hand. "It's really nothing. I just do what I can in the kitchen."

"Her cooking is why I don't eat out," chuckled Carlisle as he set his paper down to sip his coffee. "Would you kids like anything to drink?"

"Can I have some orange juice?" Alice asked sweetly.

"Milk for my big and strong bones," Emmett boomed loudly.

"Just coffee for me," I asked politely.

"Alright," Esme smiled at Alice and Emmett. "But as for you Edward, you are _too young_ to even be drinking coffee. I'll get you tea instead."

"But-"

"Best listen to her Edward," Carlisle smiled at me. "You know you can't change her mind when she's made a decision."

I pouted and nodded as I speared a sausage and ate it with vigor.

Esme came back with our drinks. I smelled the soothing aroma of tea from my cup. Oh well, guess I'm going to have to get used to this.

We happily ate breakfast together, mostly Esme and Carlisle talking about my childhood here in this small town. Emmett and Alice laughed at the fact that I used to have a phobia of horses. When you're four years old, you would be scared and hide behind Carlisle's leg if a horse neighed loudly at you, too.

Then it was my turn to reveal childish stories about Emmett and Alice to Esme and Carlisle. They laughed at Emmett's crazy shenanigans and Alice's crave to shop.

It felt like we were a happy family. Different from my life back home.

Carlisle had to interrupt our lovely breakfast when he noted the time.

"Is it really that time now?" Carlisle asked surprised. He stood up, causing the chair to scoot back on the hardwood floors. "You kids should go get dressed. We're going to be leaving for the ranch quite soon. Wear something comfortable that you guys don't mind getting a little dust on."

Alice almost fainted when she heard the word "dust" with the mention of "clothes". Emmett and I couldn't help but laugh as we dragged her upstairs and pushed her into her room to get dressed.

It didn't take us guys long to get dressed, but Alice had to go through her whole suitcase to find something that she wouldn't mind getting a speck of dust on. Emmett, in a tight fitting blue shirt with gray shorts, and I, myself in a dark green polo shirt and jeans, waited outside for Alice. We eventually had to barge in, only to see her putting make up on. We both sighed and dragged her away from her mirror when all she had on her face was eyeliner.

"Alice, you don't need make up at a ranch," I grumbled at her as we dragged her down the stairs.

"Well, I might need to impress someone," she piped angrily as she shrugged our hands off her shoulders. She wore a black tank-top with jean shorts. "I have a hunch I might."

"Oh All-Seeing-Ali...," Emmett started loudly. "We're going to a ranch. Not to a mall to pick up dates. Now let's go."

She _harrumph_ed at us and stomped pass us to the front door where Carlisle was waiting for us.

Esme was there too holding three lunch bags, each with our names on them.

"You guys need a lunch because you guys are going to be there for quite some time," she smiled at us as she handed our respective bag. "I gave you all a sandwich, an apple, a bag of chips, fresh baked cookies, and a pack of juice. But if that isn't enough for you guys, there are vending machines there for all of you to go through."

"But that won't be necessary considering how good Esme's cooking is," chuckled my godfather as he had a blue square lunchbox slung across his chest.

"Now are all of you ready to go?" he asked us.

We all nodded and headed out the door after bidding goodbye to my godmother. Outside waiting for us was Carlisle's black Mercedes - pretty slick car for this town. After piling in into his car Carlisle pulled out of the driveway and drove down the street towards the ranch. Along the way, Emmett, Alice, and I observed what sights we could notice outside the windows. We saw the many small shops, family run restaurants, simple houses, the hospital, the school, and etc. It dawned on me just how simply this town really was. And these people really liked simplicity, unlike us city kids. But it was nice not have to worry about traffic that much.

"There's the ranch, kids," Carlisle pointed out as we drove along a deserted road and the ranch pulled up closer to us.

The ranch itself was quite large on its few acres. You could see the large red barn-like building with two bungalows connected to the sides. We saw long smaller buildings in rows on either side of us. Several neighs and whinnies could be heard from them- we assumed they were the stables. There also a medium sized ring on either side of us as well -who knew what those were for. It was beautifully landscaped with large trees and shrubbery that loomed over the driveway that we turned into. A large wooden fence went around the whole property and prevented any horses from getting away.

We heard a loud crack of a whip and turned to our right to see a blond girl holding it while a horse was tethered to her by a rope.

"C'mon, Steele!" she said loudly as she cracked the whip again. The large gray horse neighed and continued to trot around the ring in a circle.

The blond girl had her shiny hair done in a braid that went down just a little past her shoulder blades. She wore a grey tank-top over a pair of jean shorts. Her hands were adorned with what appeared to be thick gloves. In one hand she held the rope while the other hand held the whip we heard. Could a normal girl really control a huge horse like that?

We stared curiously as to why she was doing something like that, especially with a whip. Wouldn't that be animal abuse?

Emmett whistled at the sight of the blond girl. "Man, I wonder what else she could do with that whip..." he said, eyeing her. Alice and I smacked him on the shoulder to snap him out of it.

We heard and felt Carlisle stop and park the car in his reserved spot. He got out of his car and we followed suit.

Carlisle led us towards the red barn while we still looked around. We saw beautiful planters full of colorful flowers and bushes of shrubbery. The planters lined the walkway to the big red barn and really gave it a calming atmosphere. We slightly jumped when we heard a water hose suddenly start up, but we relaxed when we saw a blond guy start to water the flowers.

His blond hair was tucked under a brown cowboy hat. The shade from the hat hid his eyes from us, but we could tell they were smiling at us as we walked by. He wore a light blue short sleeved shirt, unbuttoned, with a white shirt underneath. His jeans were slightly damp at the bottom from the water from the hose.

"Good morning, Dr. Cullen!" the blond guy waved to Carlisle while he watered the delicate flowers. Alice looked at him for a moment before turning her head back.

"Morning to you, too!" Carlisle smiled at him as he went into the large barn. It turns out the inside of the barn was part office because as soon as we entered a lady at a counter greeted us.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen," the lady smiled at us. We soon learned that her name was Mrs. Cope. She ran the schedule for the whole ranch and who came in and who left. Carlisle told her that we were new volunteers and that we were to go to training today. She nodded and told us that training would start in a bit. Then she leaned over to pinch our cheeks like a grandmother would.

Just how much more embarrassing could it get...

Carlisle walked us to the left, towards the left bungalow. The first door we noticed was what appeared to be a waiting room, judging by the position of the couches and side tables. The second door was a meeting room because we saw a long white table and white folding chairs set around it with a large white board stood at the far end of the room. The third door was the one that Carlisle led us into - a locker room.

We were surprised to see three walls with lockers against them. It looks like something you would typically see in a changing room at school for PE. But in here, there was no dirty sock smell that concentrated itself over the weekend, which was a huge relief to us. Carlisle took us to the last three on the right side and went through his pocket and gave us combinations. He told us that these were our personal lockers for us to use for the summer. We looked and noted that our names were already on them. Carlisle then instructed Alice to put her purse into her locker and asked us to put any possessions, such as wallets or electronics, into our lockers. Our cell phones sat safely in our pockets on vibrate.

Carlisle led us out of the room and walked with us down the hallway. We saw two bathrooms as we walked down - male and female. The walls were beautifully decorated with photos or simple paintings of the ranch or horses. Definitely Esme's touch.

Then there was an open room that had couches that lined the wall in front of us and the wall that the door was on with a small table in the middle. A small flat screen TV hung against the wall on our right. There was what appeared to be a kitchen counter. A shiny kitchen sink sat clean in the counter while a pure white microwave sat on the far end against the wall. A tall white refrigerator sat across the counter along the wall where the door was placed. Against the leftmost wall was a vending machine full of snacks.

"This is the lounge," Carlisle instructed us. "This is where volunteers usually stay until they are needed. We usually give them walkie-talkies because it is such a large ranch that it is time-consuming for us to run and get you guys. So any questions so far?"

Alice raised her hand and Carlisle gestured her to speak.

"When do we meet the other volunteers?" she asked curiously.

"Well, right now there are some getting ready for this morning's lesson. But you'll meet our best volunteers for your training," he smiled at us.

"Now, follow me back outside," Carlisle ordered.

We went back out through the front of the building and went to the stable building on the right. We walked inside to be met with the stares of the residents of the ranch: the horses. We stared in awe at the gentle giants as they stared back at us newcomers. We saw their name plaques above their windows. Several horses had their heads sticking out and their ears twitching to whatever sound we made, while others just minded their own business in the of their stalls. Who knew horses could be so curious?

Carlisle explained that each horse had their own harness, rope, and nametag. Whenever we went to get a horse we must always keep the door closed at all times with the lock placed properly. Walking through the long hallway of horses, we saw several doors to the outside along the sides and in between horses, causing a gap. We were told that it was in case of a fire, we could get all the horses out quickly and efficiently. Whoever did the plans for the ranch sure thought well. Whenever we heard a neigh, we would jump because they were so close to us.

Ha! Now they understand my fear for horses when I was 4 years old.

We walked towards the end of the hallway to see a horse in the middle with ropes tied to it on either side of the wall. It simply stood there, flapping its pale blond tail every now and then to swat flies. It was a light tan color with a white patch on its forehead. Its blond hair flowed effortlessly from its mane to the side. It shook its head to the side when it neighed and stomped a foot when it saw us.

"Étoile! Would you _stop_?!" cried a bell like voice from behind. "I'm trying to brush you, and it doesn't help when you're stomping your foot like that!"

Then a beautiful 5'4" brunette walked around to the front with a brush in her hand. Her long wavy hair was pulled back into a ponytail and stopped at her mid back. Her pale heart-shaped face had a look of annoyance at the horse, but it still left me breathless. The pale pink lips on her face formed a pout to emphasize her annoyance more- I had the sudden urge to peck them to soften her pout. Her brown eyes glittered in what little sunlight was present in the hallway, but it was enough for me to see. Her slender and curvy body was under a well fit brown shirt and a pair of jeans – simple, but not too plain.

She petted the horse soothingly as she brushed the horse's neck. With a simple task like that, it left me staring at her. I was surprised when I saw Emmett and Alice stare as well. It isn't everyday that you watch someone groom a horse. The horse continued to neigh as we watched the girl scolding the horse for moving so much.

She continued to run a brush against Étoile's coat, causing dust to fall off. The horse stayed still despite our presence there. The girl then stopped brushing and went through a tool box along the side. She grabbed a pick-like tool and went to the left side of the horse. Her hands picked up the back left foot of the horse and held it with one hand, while the other hand used the pick to pull out what appeared to be gunk in the hoof. We were sort of disgusted by that process but I guess it's important. She went through each foot and placed the pick back into the tool box with a loud clink.

The beautiful brunette didn't notice our presence until she turned to face the hallway and saw us.

"Oh, hello, Carlisle," she smiled at him. "And who are these people?"

"They are going to be new volunteers, Bella," Carlisle explained. "You, Rosalie, and Jasper will be in charge of volunteer training today. Please go over anything that you three feel is important for our volunteers to learn and know."

She nodded with a smile and went back to her horse.

"Will you need any other horses for the training?" she asked gesturing to other horses.

Carlisle thought for a moment, deciding on which horse he would choose. "Tell Jasper to get Lusco ready for the new volunteers."

Bella nodded and left Étoile standing there while she ran out to find "Jasper", whoever he is.

"Follow me, you three," instructed Carlisle. He walked over to pat Étoile lovingly before turning around going back down the hallway to the entrance in which we came from. We followed him back to the barn and back to the meeting room. There were more people there and they were sitting in the chairs shyly. They each had name tags and there were some blank ones still on the table.

Carlisle gestured Emmett, Alice, and I to go make ourselves our name tags. While we were making our nametags, Carlisle moved the whiteboard to another wall, revealing behind it a medium-sized flatscreen tv. Attached to it, a DVD and VHS combo player. Didn't think they still made players for VHS.

Anyways, Carlisle asked us to take a seat and face the front. Apparently we were to watch a video about what we should know about volunteering.

"Your instructors will come in half an hour when the video is finished. Please pay attention and follow the rules."

Then he turned on the video, turned off the light and left the room.

* * *

"Welcome to volunteer training you guys," greeted the blond girl we saw earlier. "My name is Rosalie, and I will be teaching you guys how to be volunteers."

"My name is Jasper and I will be helping as well," the blond guy said with a small smile.

"And I'm Bella," the brunette said shyly, but she smiled as well. The world just seemed a little bit better at that moment...or it's just me being crazy.

"Well, since you guys have watched the video, let's get started on hands-on training," Rosalie instructed.

From the video we learned the attire to wear when volunteering (nothing too loose, no open-toed shoes, nothing dangling, no long jewelry, nothing too tight), behavior we must exhibit at a therapeutic riding center (we must be patient and calm, we mustn't panic, we must stay focused at all times), what to do in case of emergencies (the safety of the riders is always the top priority). and how to properly care for horses (grooming, cleaning, feeding, how to put harnesses on, how to lead them, and how to get them back into control/focus).

We were all standing in what appears to be a ring, similar if not the same one that we saw Rosalie in. Rosalie stood in the middle while Bella and Jasper each had a horse behind them. Bella had the tan horse, Étoile, from earlier and Jasper had a tall grey horse with darker grey spots splattered along his body; Lusco, if I remember correctly.

"Let's have you guys have a try at leading," Rosalie smiled. "Bella, Jasper, if you two could demonstrate please?"

They nodded and led the horses around the ring, our eyes following them. Rosalie told us to note how they both went at regular walking speeds, nothing too fast or too slow. We then noted how the both of them stayed even next to the horses, not allowing the horses to be in front of them or behind them too much. Rosalie said that if we let the horse lead us, then that would give the horse more power, so we had to either stay together with them or let the horses follow us. We were told that horses, like cars, cannot make tight turns; so we had to carefully maneuver them when going around corners.

"Now who would like to try?" Rosalie asked with a smile.

There was a silence and Alice and I didn't realize that Emmett and the other volunteers took a few steps back.

Didn't think Emmett was such a wimp...

"Looks like Edward and Alice are stuck being the first ones," Rosalie giggled at us. We saw both Jasper and Bella try to stifle laughs as they walked the horses over to us. Bella handed me Étoile's rope while Jasper handed Lusco's rope to Alice.

I was slightly skeptical that Alice could lead a horse so much taller than her. But Jasper looked like he was ready to help if there was any trouble.

Rosalie gave us the "go-ahead" look. So Alice and I hesitantly led the horses around. I wasn't sure if I was doing it right, but Alice seemed to exude determination as she led the giant next to her around the ring. Then I glanced slightly over to Bella, who was smiling. That must mean nothing went wrong, so I continued to lead the horse beside me.

Alice and I walked back to where we started and Rosalie smiled at us with a pleased look.

"You two did wonderfully for your first time," she praised us happily. "Hard to believe this is your first time leading horses. You two can hand your horses off to the next person"

Alice and I went to the back to watch the other volunteers have a try. We had to try and hold our laughter in as we saw Emmett hesitantly, almost fearfully, take the rope and lead Lusco, who seemed to be almost as tall as Emmett.

When everyone was done leading the horses, Rosalie went over the two roles that volunteers play during lessons: the leader and the side-walker. The leader, hence the name, leads the horses according to the directions given by the instructor of the lessons. This is because some of the riders cannot ride horses by themselves, therefore need leaders to give the horses directions. Side-walkers, on the other hand, walk beside the horses and close to the riders. Depending on the level of the riders, side-walkers either hold the rider's ankles or allow the riders to ride, but under the supervision of the side-walkers. They also make sure that the rider maintains the correct posture and focus during the lesson. Side-walkers also ensure the safety of the rider in case of an emergency.

"Bella, Jasper, and I will show you what we mean," Rosalie explained as Jasper brought Lusco over to us and handed the rope to Rosalie. He then went and got a helmet that was left unnoticed the enter time and plopped it onto Bella's head. She glared at him for the sudden action - but only for a moment - as she clipped the helmet snuggly on her head. Bella then mounted Lusco effortlessly and Rosalie led the gray giant around.

"In case there is an emergency where we must get the rider to safety, sometimes it is difficult to get riders off because they are unaware of what is happening," explained Jasper.

Did Alice just swoon over his voice?

"So what we do is that we grab the rider's waist and carefully, but firmly, pull the rider off the horse. Then drag them away to safety."

Rosalie slowly led Lusco while Bella sat on the horse and Jasper went up to Lusco on the side. He wrapped his arms around Bella's waist (which shot a pain into my heart) and pulled her off the horse and dragged her to safety, or in this case to the side.

"It's rare that anything bad happens around here," Rosalie began. "But we still must be prepared for the worst. Thank you Jasper and Bella."

We clapped for the two of them as Bella took off her helmet and Jasper ruffled her hair. This caused Bella to playfully slap his hand away. The pain in my heart came back, and I heard Alice take a sharp intake of air. Then I looked over to see Emmett gawking at something with a look I've never seen before.

This was weird...

* * *

"Emmett! You have to press harder!" Rosalie scolded at my big bulky friend.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid to hurt the poor guy," Emmett said sheepishly. His hand still held the large brush against the horse's coat.

We were now being taught how to groom the horses. Who knew that there was a specific way to groom them? We had to take the curly comb, a silicone brush, or glove with silicone bristles, and brush it against the coat of the horse; this was to loosen any dust or shed hair in the coat. You had to do it in circular motions starting from the neck and going all the away to the back. It was a must to apply some pressure to really loosen up all that dust. Then you take the hard bristle brush, the one that Emmett has, and brush the loose hair and dust off. You would do it by pressing the brush against the coat, brushing it a bit, and then flick it; this would cause the loose hair and dust to fall out and be caught in the wind. The next brush is the soft bristle brush which is used only for the face and the legs of the horse.

The next part, the one that us city kids were not looking forward to do, was picking the feet. You would start with the front left foot, then the back left foot, (when you go around the horse in the back, keep a hand on the horse so that the horse knows where you are at all times) then the back right foot, and then the front right foot. You pick the foot of a horse by running a hand down the horse's leg and grabbing its ankle. This will tell the horse that you need the foot you had your hand on and will pick it up. That's the chance for you to grab it and hold it in your hand. Then you use the other hand and take the pick and pick the foot. By doing this, we would take out any rocks or muck that would get stuck and possibly hurt the horse. We were told that it would be difficult for first timers, but we would gain experience later on. **(A/N: I really can't remember if that is the order for picking feet. Because it's been so long since I've been to the ranch I volunteer at.)**

We had different horses this time. Bella and Jasper returned Étoile and Lusco to their own stable. Then we went and got different horses for us to groom.

"Just enough pressure where you can flick the loose hair and dust off," sighed Rosalie as she continued to help him.

Alice and I laughed at Emmett's nervousness around not only the horse, but also Rosalie. It was funny watching Rosalie scold him. That Emmett can handle the football coach's scolding, but not hers, is quite hard to believe.

Alice needed help earlier with the curly comb, because she wasn't pressing harder enough. So Jasper had to go in and put a hand on top of hers to brush with enough pressure. I had to smile when I saw her blush slightly.

Alice and I were already on picking the horse's feet. Alice didn't have any problem- she told me it was like doing pedicures...and I would know this why? But it was hard for me to get the horse to give me his foot. After several tries, I sighed and straightened up.

"A problem?" Bella asked with a giggle.

"Yeah...," I let out a frustrated sigh. "This guy just won't let me pick his foot."

"That happens sometimes so you have to be pretty stern about it," she said as she took my spot. She ran her hand along my horse's hand and still didn't pick it up. So she just grabbed his foot and placed it in her hand and reached her hand towards me for the pick. She managed to pick the horse's foot in a few minutes, less time that it took me trying to even get the foot into my hand.

"There you are," she said with a smile as she handed the pick back to me. Her hands seemed so soft. "You'll get it with practice." Then she walked over to help other volunteers.

I continued to stare at her as she helped others who needed help like me. Her smile was so beautiful. And she was so kind and patient.

Better than my horse, who stomped his foot and whinnied impatiently. I patted the horse to get him to calm down.

* * *

"Alright, the last thing you guys need to learn is to help riders get on their horses," Rosalie's voice echoed in the arena we were in.

After we finished grooming our horses, with a lot of help from Bella, Jasper and Rosalie, we moved into the big red barn from the side entrances. At each side entrance, there was a ramp and a gate just a little further. It turns out that the gates lead to an arena inside. This was where the lessons take place. There were bleachers for visitors and parents to watch. It had air conditioning and was well lit, giving it a natural feeling, as though we were outside.

That's why the ramps were there- to help riders get up on the horse. We learned that some riders cannot mount a horse like Bella can, so ramps are there to help them be able to get on.

"In order for riders to get on a horse, the horse itself must be next to the ramp platform," Jasper explained to us. "Watch how Rosalie leads her horse right next to the platform."

Rosalie slowly led her horse right next to the platform, leaving some space so that the wood didn't scrape against the horse's side. Then she turned around to hold the horse's harness with both hands on either side of its head.

"She leaves just a little space, but the rider can still get on. The space is to allow the rider's foot to be on both sides of the horse. The reason for holding the harness is so that if the horse gets spooked, we can snap them out of it and keep them still. Now Rosalie is going to lead the horse to the side."

Rosalie nodded and did as she was told. The horse followed her so that she was close to the side of the wall. She was in a spot where other horses that were at the ramp could leave as well, but also not close to the gate to the arena.

"She led her horse as far as she could but giving her horse enough space. By doing this, any horses at the ramp that were not led properly could go back and try again. But this also gives space for the gate to open and for horses to leave the arena and back out the side entrance," Jasper explained while Rosalie brought her horse back.

"How about you guys give it a try?" Bella suggested with a smile.

"I would like to try first!" Alice raised her hand excitedly.

"Alright, Alice," Jasper smiled at her as Rosalie gestured Alice to come over. Alice practically skipped over, but not with a glance towards Jasper.

She happily took the roper and slowly led the horse alongside of the ramp and stopped at the exact spot that Rosalie stopped. Then held the harness with both hands and petted the horse softly. Then she was given the "Okay" by Bella and led the horse away to the side.

"That was perfect, Alice," Jasper complimented. "Alright, who's next?"

Alice smiled at him and handed the horse off to the next volunteer. Then she stood next to him as she, Rosalie, Jasper, and Bella monitored us.

Some volunteers had problems leading the horse and leaving enough space, so they had to go again; others forgot to hold onto the harnesses of their horse, so they had to go again; some managed to do it in one go.

I managed to do it in one go, but I was still a bit nervous about it - considering the fact I didn't want to make a fool of myself in front of Bella.

Emmett raised his confidence and led the horse alongside the ramp and off to the side. This time Rosalie had nothing to scold.

* * *

"Congratulations! You've all completed your volunteer training!" exclaimed Rosalie, smiling broadly.

We just finished putting the horses back into their stables and put the tools away.

"Our program runs solely on the hard work and efforts of the volunteers, so we hope you guys do your best," encouraged Jasper.

"We also hope that we'll be good friends as well," Bella said shyly.

"We then need all of you to write your name on this list and we'll go through your file and write that you have completed your training," Rosalie explained as she passed around a clipboard to all of us.

"You're more than welcome to stay and help out with the afternoon lessons. Or if you prefer, you can go home after 4 long hours," Jasper suggested with a chuckle.

Has it really been 4 hours? Who knew time could go so fast? Hmmm, I guess staring at a beautiful angel does make time fly by.

"It's now lunchtime, so go and get lunch," Bella ordered us. "You can come back after lunch or go enjoy the rest of your day like Jasper suggested. We'll see you later, either today or along the week."

The volunteers bid them goodbye and happily went to the front of the barn to wait to get picked up.

"Oh? You three aren't leaving?" Rosalie asked as she dusted her hands off of any dust.

We shook our heads and explained that we were staying until Carlisle would leave. When she asked why, we explained that we were staying with him this summer and that we would be volunteering here.

"I see...," she said, her voice trailing off. "Well, since you three are staying here, how about we all eat lunch together? Jasper and Bella will be finished shortly. I'll wait here for them. You three go on ahead and go to the volunteer lounge and wait for us." She then went off to wherever Bella and Jasper were.

"Let's go you guys," Alice suggested. "I seriously need some AC right about now."

"You're right," agreed Emmett. "Working around horses can really make a guy sweat!"

"And can give you an appetite," I chuckled.

We walked back to the big red barn and went to the left and straight to the lounge.

Emmett, Alice, and I plopped down onto the couch and enjoyed the cool air.

"Guys...I think I'm crushing over someone...,"confessed Alice.

"You're not the only one," Emmett boomed with a chuckle. Then they stared at me for my answer.

"Guilty," I smiled.

Do you think there's training for believing in real love?

* * *

_I want to thank my amazing beta-reader hyacinthgirl18. She is just the best D_

_I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Now if you guys please review that would make me super super happy. Till next time!_

**Au Revoir Mes Amis**


	3. Lunch, Questions, Volunteering

_**Last Summer**_

_Omgoodness! Thank you for whoever reviewed! But the number went down for some reason D: _

_I would like people to continue reading this story, but if you have lost interest that is clearly up to you. But this will always be available to whoever is interested. I just would like to see the number of reviews to stay roughly the same for each chapter._

_As all of you probably know, many of the authors on fanfiction are now back in school -making it more difficult to work on/update their stories. I will be extremely busy but I will do my best to update when I can. No promises though._

_I have a new story up called __4 Legged Hope if any of you are interested. I think its a nice little thing to read and leaves you wondering who is really watching us._

_Enjoy and please read and review you guys! ;3_

_Kimkizna does not own Twilight._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Lunch, Questions, and Volunteering**

"_Are those Esme's famous cookies_?!" Rosalie exclaimed when Alice, Emmett, and I pulled out the contents of our lunch.

"You bet they are!" Emmett gloated proudly. Then he turned towards me. "...Edward, are Esme's cookies really _that_ amazing?"

I sighed and slapped my head.

"Are you nuts!?" Rosalie stared at him in shock. "Esme literally makes the BEST cookies around these parts. She puts Mrs. Fields to shame..."

In case you were wondering, it's lunch time at the ranch. Rosalie invited Emmett, Alice, and I to join her, Jasper, and Bella for lunch. Of course we agreed. We were currently enjoying our lunch in the lounge. All of us sat around the coffee table that was between the couches. Our lunch's contents were spilled along the surface.

"You know, Bella...I want cookies now," Jasper teased as he ate a bite of his sandwich.

"Well, sorry...," Bella grumbled as she popped a Dorito into her mouth. She looked so cute when she's frustrated.

"I don't think we've been personally introduced," piped Alice, her fingers holding her tuna salad sandwich. "I'm Alice."

"I'm the Great Emmett!" Emmett boomed loudly as he flexed his muscles in front of our new friends, mainly Rosalie.

"My name is Edward," I gave a smirk to them. That's odd...Bella's face is turning red. Is that supposed to be normal?

"My name is Jasper," Jasper introduced himself. "And Rosalie is my twin sister."

She waved as she had a mouthful of salad in her mouth.

"And I'm Isabella," Bella introduced herself. "But I prefer Bella more."

Her full name is even more lovely...

"Hey, Jasper...swap your Nutrigrain for my apple," bargained Emmett as he held out his red delicious apple.

"What is this...elementary school?" Jasper laughed. "But...I do like apples...Deal." He chucked Emmett his bar while Emmett tossed his apple towards Jasper.

Rosalie and Alice couldn't help but roll their eyes at their immaturity. I had to let out a laugh. Emmett would do anything to get more sugar in him.

"So do you three live in this town?" I asked curiously, taking a sip of my Juicy Juice.

"I do," answered Bella. "But Rosalie and Jasper just come to volunteer for the summer."

"Oh?" Alice asked surprised. "Where do you two normally live?"

"We live in the city," responded Rosalie. She bit into her own Nutrigrain bar. "But we enjoy being out here in the countryside."

Jasper then explained to us that they've actually been coming here for only a year. That surprised me, considering the fact that Carlisle mentioned that the blond twins are the most experienced besides Bella herself.

Bella herself also explained that she'd lived in this town her whole life. She started volunteering at the ranch when she was just 12. She explained that she really had nothing better to do when all of her chores and homework was complete. Plus, according to her, being around horses is really calming.

We continued to eat lunch together, sampling each other's lunches. I found out that Bella is the main cook at her household. Apparently, neither her blond friends nor her father could cook to save their lives without her help.

"Hmmmm, these brownies sure are good," Emmett mouthed, as his mouth was full of the chocolate delight.

"Thank you," Bella smiled shyly, a cute blush running over her cheeks.

"At least Bella has a chance to rival Esme's cooking with her brownies," giggled Alice. She bit into the piece of brownie that Jasper offered to her.

He started laughing with her. "You guys should try other things she makes. She's a pretty decent cook."

"Oh?" I quirked an eyebrow. "What does she make?"

"Whatever Esme teaches me and what I get from the cookbooks," Bella said softly, embarrassed. "I don't want our house to resort to cannibalism."

I had to laugh at her comment. Brains, beauty, and humor as well... Is there anything else I should know about this angel?

"Hmmm, speaking of cooking...," Rosalie started. "Since you guys are now officially volunteers, are you going to the barbeque?"

Barbeque? I was not informed of this by Carlisle.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa..." cried Emmett. "_There's more free food that I was not informed of_?"

"Is that _all_ you think about?" Alice scolded him and smacked his arm.

He let out a yelp of pain.

This left the rest of us laughing.

"Anyways...," Jasper said, trying to calm himself. "Usually during the summer we have a barbeque for the volunteers, workers, and instructors at Carlisle's house. As thanks for our hard work during the summer."

"You know what that means, Bella!" Rosalie exclaimed happily.

Bella groaned miserably.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked quickly.

"There's nothing wrong Edward," Rosalie laughed. "This just means that we have to go shopping to get new bikinis!"

"I'm perfectly fine with my old one, Rose…" Bella mumbled as she sipped her chocolate milk.

"Did I just hear _shopping_?" Alice's attitude perked up instantly. "When? Where? And how long?"

Bella, Rosalie, and Jasper just looked at Alice curiously while Emmett and I had to try and stifle our laughter.

"Alice has a problem," Emmett stated. "Alice is a shopping addict."

"We think she should join a group to lessen her problem...," I said biting into my apple.

"I can see it now," Emmett laughed loudly.

"Hi. I'm Alice. I'm a shopping addict," Emmett imitated poorly. Then he did the voice for the people in the group. "Hi Alice..."

She turned her head in a pout and went back to talking with Rosalie. They planned a long day of shopping for all of us tomorrow on Sunday at the closest mall. It turns out that the mall is just a thirty minute drive away from here. The mall apparently is huge and we wouldn't have to worry about leaving early. _Oh joy_...Sarcasm again if you didn't catch it. I noted Bella looking not to happy about it as well - looks like we'll have that in common.

After we finished our lunch and giving whatever we couldn't eat to Emmett, we still had plenty of time before we were supposed to be on duty again.

"Hey, we should play 10 fingers!" exclaimed Alice. "That way we can learn more about each other."

"I totally _rule_ at this game!" shouted Rosalie.

Since none of us really had any objections towards the idea, we all agreed.

"I want to start first," Emmett boomed loudly as he held his hands up. "I've never had my nails done."

"You are evil...," Rosalie and Alice glared at him. Bella just shrugged as the three of them put down a finger.

"I've never tinkered with a car," Jasper said smugly. Rosalie glared at him as she put a finger down. That sure surprised Emmett and me as we put down our fingers.

Bella thought for a moment before saying her question. "I've never liked shopping for any type of clothes."

"Bella, please...this is pathetic," Rosalie begged as she put down another finger. Alice stared in shock as she put down one as well. What surprised me was that Emmett put one down. Jasper and I sort of stared at him like he was crazy.

"Come on...Halloween costumes _rock_! You know that!" We nodded at him, but couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright, my turn." I thought for a moment and had the perfect one for Alice. "I've never had a bikini wax."

"DUDE!!" Emmett cried loudly as he put down a finger.

Awkward silence...

"You know, for every awkward silence in a group of friends...a gay baby is born," Emmett said, breaking the silence. All of us burst out into a bought of laughter.

"Seriously Emmett, you'll become the death of me sooner or later!" Bella managed to say through her laughter. I saw Rosalie and Jasper tense up for a moment. Then Bella waved a hand towards them, as if to wave their worries away.

They instantly relaxed and continued to laugh as well.

"Why did _you_ get a bikini wax?" I interrogated, as Alice put down a finger. Rosalie and Jasper put one down as well. "Dude, you have to be joking..."

He sheepishly smiled and nodded. "She _made_ me!" Jasper spat pointing at Rosalie.

She shrugged and had a smile on her face.

"I lost a bet to Alice," explained Emmett. "It was not fun..." He shuddered at the memory of it.

"Finally! My turn!" exclaimed Alice. "I've never liked playing football."

Emmett, Jasper and I sighed as we put down a finger. Emmett was surprised when Rosalie put down a finger as well.

Will our new friends ever cease to amaze us?

* * *

"_Alright, it's between Bella and Edward_!" announced Emmett, pretending his water bottle was a microphone.

"_Find out who will be named Victorious_!" exclaimed Alice as she did the same thing.

We kept playing 10 fingers and Rosalie and Alice got out pretty fast. They were followed by Emmett and Jasper.

Bella certainly surprised me because of so many things I thought she would do, she hasn't.

I learned that Rosalie and Alice could do gymnastics - from Alice, that's a huge surprise. To my dismay, I learned that Emmett sings to "I'm a Barbie Girl" in the shower...so does Rosalie. Jasper and Bella loved reading. I also found out that Jasper and Rosalie have divorced parents whereas Bella only has one, not wanting to mention about the other parent. Bella absolutely hates surprises whereas Alice enjoys them, but she finds out what it is beforehand. Rosalie and Jasper also revealed that they were about to become seniors while Bella was about to become a junior. If only we went to the same school.

She was down to 2 fingers, while I was down to 3. But that could change in this next question. It was Bella's turn.

"I've never been in a dating relationship," she said proudly. Emmett, Alice, and I just had to stare at her.

_How could she not ever have had a boyfriend before_? The thought of it left me pondering.

I put down a finger.

I had to think extremely hard for this question. "I've never...had a sibling."

"Is that really the best thing you could think of?" Emmett boomed loudly. "I didn't think you were that desperate buddy."

"It's hard thinking of good questions," I shrugged.

"Luckily, neither have I," Bella said smugly as she still held up her 2 fingers.

Darn. That didn't work.

"I've never been 17," Bella retorted. She was currently 16 and wouldn't turn my age for a few months.

"That's low," I chuckled in mock anger. I was now left with 1 finger. "I really make this one count then."

Her bell like laughter rang through the room as she waited patiently for me. "I've never...been a girl."

"Wow. How original," Bella said sarcastically, putting down a finger.

"Well, we guys are unoriginal then," Jasper chuckled. "I know that you would've used the 'I've never been a boy" one Bella."

"Nope, I have a better one," she smiled evilly.

Dramatic pause - is it really that amazing of a question?

"I've never lived in Chicago," she smiled innocently.

Dammit! I can't believe I lost! All because I live in Chicago! I put down my finger steaming.

"Yes! Bella's the winner!" Alice exclaimed happily. "Girls _so_ rule."

"Or maybe it's because Bella doesn't do anything," Emmett laughed, ruffling Bella's hair.

"I think I'll take that as a compliment," Bella mumbled as she tried to straighten her messed up hair.

"Well, you'll be doing a lot of things if you're going to hang out with me, Bells," Emmett boomed. "You'll be out first at 10 fingers in no time."

"Ummm, no thank you. I like my "sheltered" life," she said, putting air quotes around _sheltered_.

Rosalie and Jasper laughed at her action and that made us start to laugh as well.

Laughing can be so contagious.

A large beeping sound was heard from Rosalie's hip. We all instantly quieted down and watched Rosalie pull out a small walkie-talkie.

"Rosalie here," she answered with a click.

"Rosalie. You, Bella, Jasper, and three of the new volunteers are to be leaders and walkers for this lesson," a female's voice rang out from the speaker. "The horses are already ready for the lesson, so just greet the students okay?"

"Gotcha," Rosalie confirmed as she shut off the walkie talkie. She set it back into its holder.

"It looks like we have to get ready for today's lesson," she said as she gathered her trash into her hands. She walked over to the trash can and dumped it all in. "You guys heard her. We're going to be leaders and walkers this time."

We nodded and collected all of our trash, Emmett having the most, and then putting them into the trashcan.

Rosalie led the way until we were at the reception desk at the front.

"Hello kids," Mrs. Cope greeted us. "I see you are helping with the 1:30 lesson?"

Rosalie nodded and leaned against the wall. "We just wait here, you guys. The students should be coming soon."

As soon as she said that we heard the door open. A little girl of 8 years old hid shyly behind the door, but instantly perked up when she saw Rosalie. The girl's parents smiled behind her as they pushed her in with a nudge.

"Rosalie!" she cried happily as she walked awkwardly over as fast as she could.

Rosalie responded with a smile and opened her arms for the little girl, while kneeling down. The little girl had her black hair tied up into a ponytail which complimented her light skin well. Her pink shirt and jeans fit her perfectly and we noted a pair of brown cowboy boots on her feet.

"Hello Marie!" greeted Rosalie. "I can't believe how fast you just walked!"

"Yup! And I'm getting even better!" Marie piped happily. "Are you going to be with me?"

Rosalie nodded and ruffled her hair.

"We'll go to the stadium, alright sweetheart?" Marie's father said, pecking his daughter's forehead.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around Rosalie's neck.

"We'll see you over there Mr. Davids," Rosalie said picking up Marie. "Let's go get you a helmet, little lady. Emmett, you come along now. You're going to be side-walking with her."

Emmett nodded and followed her like a little puppy past the receptionist's desk and to where several horses stood waiting to be ridden.

Then we heard the door open again. This time two boys came in. The oldest went straight for Jasper.

"Jasper! Did you bring Elizabeth?" he asked curiously. His blonde hair sat perfectly combed on his head, his hazel eyes twinkling up at the blond teenager. His younger brother clung close to their mother, who stood near the door.

"Hello, Judy," Jasper greeted the mother with a smile. He patted the young boy's head. "How have Michael and Sam been?"

"I'm getting better at guitar!" Michael said with a grin. "Do you think we could do that duet sometime soon?"

Jasper nodded and looked over to Michael's younger brother Sam. He had the same blond hair as Michael but his eyes were a deep brown. He looked shyer than his brother.

"Alice? How about you say hello to Sam?" Jasper suggested with a smile.

Alice blushed and nodded at him. She slowly made her way over to young Sam and bent down so that she was eye level with him.

"Hello, there," Alice smiled softly. "My name is Alice. And you're Sam, right?"

The young boy poked his head out from behind his mother's and nodded shyly. His mother softly nudged him to go forward.

"Car," he said softly, holding out a small toy car.

"Do you like cars?" Alice asked with a perk.

Sam nodded softly. He walked out and grasped Alice's hand. "You going to lead me?" he asked curiously.

She nodded softly to him and looked up to see Jasper and Michael waiting for them. Then they disappeared through the doorway past the reception desk as well.

"Bella? What's wrong with those two? They seem fine," I asked as soon as they were out of sight.

"Michael has anxiety issues you see," she explained. "He doesn't work well with others very much. He comes here to improve his social skills.

"As for Sam he has Down Syndrome. He comes here so that he and his brother have something to do together. But he builds up his thinking and social skills as well."

I never knew children as young as them could experience such things. I was aware of cases like that everywhere, but I never thought I would see one of them right here. And yet volunteers like Bella see them on a daily basis.

We heard the door open again.

This time a mother walked in holding a little girl with brown hair in pig tails into the building. The girl seemed to stare into nothing and had a quiet demeanor.

"Hello, Bella," the mother smiled at her. Then she smiled at me as well. "Hello to you too. Will he be the side-walker?"

Bella nodded and walked over to hold the girl's other hand.

"Hi Julie. Do you remember me?" she asked in a soft motherly voice.

"B-B-Bella...," she responded in a soft voice, as if trying her hardest to say such a simple name.

Bella nodded. "This is Edward. Can you say Edward?"

She reached out for my hand and pulled me closer to Julie. Julie tried to mimic Bella's mouth, in order to say my name properly.

"E-E-Ed...w-wuh..." Julie tried to speak out.

"How about Eddie?" I suggested softly." Ed-dee"

"E-E-Ed-die?" Julie managed to utter out. "Eddie?"

I nodded softly.

I absolutely hated being called Eddie. But for Julie...I'll make the one and only exception.

"Eddie. Bella," she stated loudly, pointing us both out. She managed give us a toothy grin.

"Let's get you ready for the lesson, okay?" Bella suggested softly.

Julie nodded and reached out for my hand, which I took gently. We walked her past the reception desk and to a shelf full of helmets. Bella reached to a white helmet and gently put it on Julie's head and buckled it.

"Edward?" Bella asked. "Can you go get her horse? It should be a black horse, just below your height. His name is Galaxy. Bring him over to the ramp?"

I looked over to see that said horse tied up to a few rings. I walked over and patted Galaxy on his neck and unhooked the chains to his harness. He walked with me until we reached the ramp. There Bella and Julie waited patiently for me to bring Galaxy over.

I brought Galaxy over close to the ramp, just like how we were taught earlier. I managed to do it carefully and in one go. Julie carefully mounted her horse and hung on to the reins. I led Julie away from the ramp and to the side like earlier. Then I handed Bella the rope while I switched places with her.

When our fingers touched for a brief moment, a small shock electrocuted us both. I saw Bella jump as I did. Glad to know I wasn't the only one that felt that. That shock felt so weird and yet comforting at the same time...

Anyways, Bella carefully led us towards the arena and through the gate. By the time we entered, I saw everyone else going around the arena. Bella explained to me that they were warming up: the horses and the riders. In the middle of the arena was a lady with flaming-red hair in a pair of jeans and a white shirt. Bella also said that that was the instructor: Victoria. She's been teaching here for a while now and all of the students love her.

"Continue warming up for the next 5 minutes volunteers," she instructed with a smile

"Edward," Bella called my attention. "Have her high-five you several times- that helps with the muscles"

I nodded and gestured my hand out for Julie to high five. She felt excited being able to do something so simple.

After 5 minutes, Victoria began the lesson. She had the riders practice performing quick turns and stops, of course with the help of volunteers. I noticed that Rosalie was side-walking with Marie while leading Emmett was leading a medium sized brown horse. Jasper was side-walking with Michael who was on a cream and white spotted horse. Alice led young Sam who was on a brown horse with white blotches on its ankles.

Then I noted a part of the bleachers being occupied by parents of the riders. I smiled at the fact that the parents took time to watch their kids.

That's really sweet of them... For some reason my mind flashed to a moment where Bella and I could be watching our kids in amazement someday in the future.

* * *

The lesson went on rather smoothly and Julie was always ready to learn more. Alice would get confused every now and then on what to do, but Jasper would help her out and Sam would say that Alice just didn't know. Emmett looked like he was going to pass out because he was so nervous of messing up in front of Rosalie.

"Alright you guys," Victoria called our attention. She motioned us to halt our horses and the riders so that we could listen to her. "Let's play a game of tic-tac-toe?"

The riders let out a "yes" to her. Now that I really look at the arena, the poles that we were circling throughout the whole lesson were arranged similar to that of a tic-tac-toe game.

"Sam and Michael are a team while Marie and Julie are a team," Victoria announced.

Michael led his horse to the other side while Alice led Sam to be with him, and Emmett and Bella led their horses to where we were. Victoria walked over to a basket and pulled out large rings: blue ones and red ones. She handed the blue ones to Alice and Jasper while she handed the red ones to me and Rosalie.

"Volunteers let me remind you that this isn't a competition. This is just a game. Please feel free to help the riders, but do not tell them where to go," Victoria announced to us. A playful smile on her face.

We nodded and Victoria decided that Sam and Michael would go first.

Michael thought for a moment and decided to put their ring on the center pole.

It was now Marie's turn. Rosalie quietly suggested that they put their red ring onto the top left pole. Marie, who absolutely adores Rosalie, agreed and Emmett to lead their horse over to that pole and leant the pole over for her to put on top.

Then it was Sam's turn and Alice said that it would be a good idea to put the blue ring on the bottom right pole. Sam nodded with a big smile and Alice led him to that pole.

"I think we should put our ring at the bottom left corner, Julie," I suggested with a smile. Julie thought for a moment and looked over to Bella, who nodded in agreement. Julie soon nodded softly, giving Bella the cue to lead her to that pole. I had to tip the pole over so that she could put the ring on the pole.

This round ended up in a tie. Then the next round Julie and Marie's team were able to go first. We won this round and then we started the final round. It ended up in another tie. Victoria announced that we had run out of time so Julie and Marie's team had won the game.

We finished the lesson off by helping the kids get off their horses and they went inside to put their helmets away. We handed the horses off to different volunteers for the horses to get groomed. We walked back inside and went into the waiting room to see the kids and their parents talking about today.

Michael instantly ran up to Jasper. "Do you think you could play me a song?" he asked innocently.

"Hmmm," Jasper thought for a moment. "I don't see why not. Rosalie, do you think you could get Elizabeth down from the lockers?"

His sister nodded and disappeared into the hallway. She was back in an instant with a guitar case. Jasper held out his arms and the brown guitar case was placed into them. He opened it up to reveal a beautiful wood guitar. The guitar had its place in his hands as he strummed the strings and started to play.

Everyone in the room remained quiet as we listened to him strum a soft melody. I instantly recognized it as "Hey There Delilah." What surprised was when he started to sing it as well.

_Hey there Delilah_

_What's it like in New York City?_

_I'm a thousand miles away_

_But girl tonight you look so pretty_

_Yes you do_

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you_

_I swear it's true_

_Hey there Delilah_

_Don't you worry about the distance_

_I'm right there if you get lonely_

_Give this song another listen_

_Close your eyes_

_Listen to my voice it's my disguise_

_I'm by your side_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me_

I didn't think Jasper would be this good. I'm sure Alice and Emmett were surprised as well. I saw Alice sigh as she leaned against the wall as she continued to listen to Jasper's voice. I swear that her eyes had something swimming in them - I'm not sure what it is. I glanced over to see Emmett put a hand on Rosalie's shoulder, where she placed a hand on his. I don't know if I imagined it, but I think I felt Bella's hand brush against mine slightly.

_Hey there Delilah_

_I know times are getting hard_

_But just believe me girl_

_Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar_

_We'll have it good_

_We'll have the life we knew we would_

_My word is good_

_Hey there Delilah_

_I've got so much left to say_

_If every simple song I wrote to you_

_Would take your breath away_

_I'd write it all_

_Even more in love with me you'd fall_

_We'd have it all_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

Jasper looked up and saw Alice staring at him. He simply smiled and went back to singing and playing. I smirked seeing her blush softly, but kept staring at him. Was she...in love?

Emmett didn't seem better off, because all he could do was stare down at Rosalie. She had a soft look on her face as she watched her brother strum the song.

_A thousand miles seems pretty far_

_But they've got planes and trains and cars_

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way_

_Our friends would all make fun of us_

_And we'll just laugh along because we know_

_That none of them have felt this way_

_Delilah I can promise you_

_That by the time we get through_

_The world will never ever be the same_

_And you're to blame_

_Hey there Delilah_

_You be good and don't you miss me_

_Two more years and you'll be done with school_

_And I'll be making history like I do_

_You know it's all because of you_

_We can do whatever we want to_

_Hey there Delilah here's to you_

_This ones for you_

I smelled strawberries close by. I looked down to see Bella leaning against the wall right next to me. It seemed that was where the strawberries came from. Hmm...smells good. She's smiling too. I can't help but smile a little wider now. She closed her eyes to enjoy the flowing music.This is quite a slice of peace right now.

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me._

_Oh oh_

_OOOoohhhh_

_Oh oh_

_Ooooooohhhhh_

_Oh Oh_

_OOOoohhhh_

_OOOOooohhhhh_

_Oh Oh_

Jasper strung the last chord on his guitar and everyone burst into applause. He smiled and bowed his head, taking more of the applause. Michael clapped the loudest as Jasper reached over to ruffle his hair.

The parents smiled at him and said that that it was time to go home. The kids certainly didn't want to leave but said goodbye to us sadly.

Sam held onto Alice's hand as she said goodbye to him softly and kissed his cheek. Emmett picked Julie up and promised her that he would be here all summer. Little Julie had her arms wrapped tightly around my leg and asked in as little words as possible if I would be here and I nodded, ruffling her hair.

We all waved goodbye to them as they exited the building.

"So what'd you guys think of volunteering for real?" Jasper asked as he put his guitar away in its case.

"Hmmm," Alice thought for a moment. "It felt... different but in a good way."

"That's good to hear," Rosalie smiled. "Doesn't volunteering make you feel good?"

"Now that you think about it... Yeah it does," agreed Emmett.

"It feels like you redeemed yourself from something bad you did in the past," Bella said thoughtfully.

"You're right. It does definitely feel that way," I muttered.

"Well don't just stand around!" exclaimed Rosalie. "We have so much more work to do!"

Emmett, Alice, and I let out a really loud groan.

* * *

"Did you guys have a good day today?" Carlisle asked us as he drove away from the ranch.

"So tiring...," Emmett groaned. "But it was worth it." He must mean Rosalie. He's right, it was worth it - I got to meet the lovely Bella.

"Are we allowed to go to the mall tomorrow Carlisle?" Alice asked, practically bouncing in her seat.

"I believe I was informed of that by Rosalie..." Carlisle said with a chuckle. "I don't see why not, but do you know if all of you are going to eat all day there?"

"I don't see why not," I said aloud. The more time to spend with Bella. I have a feeling Alice and Emmett were feeling the same way.

"Do you kids need some cash?" Carlisle asked really fatherly of.

I'm sure we thought about laughing really obnoxiously, but instead we politely refused. No need for Carlisle to really know how much we have. And no need to act like stupid rich brats.

Carlisle nodded and continued to drive home. We arrived back home at around 5 pm. Esme was busy cooking for tonight's dinner so we just popped in to say hi. Emmett and Alice to watch a movie while I decided to go to the side room near the living room -this was also my personal music room.

When I used to come visit Carlisle and Esme, they had a special room specifically for me whenever I wanted to practice piano. My old friend still sat there in the center - my white baby grand piano. I walked over to the bench and lifted the cover, revealing the ivory keys.

My fingers hovered them for a moment before pressing down. I didn't really think about what to play, I just thought about Bella. Her sweet nature around the children amazed me. Her delicious strawberry scent left my mouth watering. Her smile left me breathless.

I looked up from playing, my hands still moving, to look out the window.

I wonder if my playing could someday reach her heart and make her smile just like that.

* * *

_A Special Shout Out to My Amazing Beta Reader hyacinthgirl18. Without you, everyone would see my horrible english mistakes. Thanks so much for your support. _

**_Au Revoir Mes Amis_**


	4. Shopping Day

_**Last Summer**_

_Thanks so much to who read the last chapter! It's time to pull out the credit cards and go shopping at the mall! Sorry for the long wait guys. School, applying to college, and band certainly got in the way and I was in a bit of a writer's block for a bit. But now everything's okay! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter too!_

_Make sure to review! Reviews always make a writer happy ;D  
_

_Kimkizna does not own anything from Twilight._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 4**

**Shopping Day**

Ah. Sleeping is bliss.

My arm was draped over the side of the bed while my face was buried in my pillow. I was pretty sure it was past 7 am already, so I didn't have to worry about being woken up by Carlisle or Esme.

I was so drugged with sleep that I didn't even hear my bedroom door squeak open. Nor did I hear the muffled footsteps of two people walking in, which meant I also did not realize Alice and Emmett were in the room.

That is, until they dog-piled me.

"Edward!" they screamed into my ears.

I growled under them. But they just laughed.

"C'mon, dude! It's time to wake up!" Emmett ruffled my already messy hair.

"_It's shopping day_!" Alice squealed happily.

"Would you guys please get off of me?" I grumbled as I lifted my head to read the clock. It read 8:47. Dammit..... can't a guy get some sleep?

They laughed and hopped off of my aching body. My head fell right down into the pillow and tried to go back to sleep. But they continued to shake me.

"Wake me up in 10," I murmured.

Ah.... peace......

"Nope! You're getting up_ now_!" Emmett shouted as he grabbed me from the bed.

_Not..._

"We don't want to keep them waiting, you know!" Alice scowled at me, waving her finger.

"Keep who waiting?" My body and voice were still groggy.

"Bella, Jasper, and the lovely Rosalie of course!" Emmett boomed loudly.

My eyes immediately widened and I managed to squirm out of his bear grip and run to the bathroom. I immediately grabbed my toothbrush and turned on the water and started brushing.

Alice's and Emmett's laughter could be heard through the door.

I could swear that my teeth lost a layer of calcium from my brushing. I rinsed and tested my breath to make sure I had minty fresh breath. At least my teeth would be sparkling. I ran a comb through my hair, to try getting my disarrayed locks looking appropriate—that failed, of course… as if I expected it to really work in the first place.

One last look into the mirror and I was set.

I walked out of my bathroom to be greeted with a pair of clothes thrown into my face.

"Get changed," ordered Alice. "We'll meet you downstairs for breakfast." Then she left in a quick step.

Typical of Alice to pick out my day outfit.

I sighed. This has been going on for too many years now...

I unfolded my clothes for them to reveal a pair of dark wash jeans and a light blue long sleeve button up shirt.

I guess Alice wanted all of us to look nice for them.

* * *

"Good morning, Edward!" Bella greeted me with a soft smile. She held a mug of what appeared to be coffee.

Do her eyes always sparkle like that?

"Hey," I greeted. I cursed at myself for not saying anything better. "You're here awfully early. Is that coffee?" I took the seat beside her.

"Sorry to wake you up so early," she apologized sheepishly. "I didn't want to wake up early either, but Rosalie dragged me out of bed—literally. And this is decaf, actually."

"Decaf?" I asked curiously.

"Me and caffeine don't mix well, you see," she laughed softly. Her laugh was like her name—like bells.

"Then I assume you enjoy it for the taste?" I inquired curiously.

She replied with a nod and took a sip.

Then Esme walked in with a plate of cinnamon rolls and a bowl of fruit for Rosalie. "Edward, honey, would you like something to drink?" she asked motherly.

The scent of cinnamon rolls attracted the others to the table like kids to a candy store. Emmett immediately sat down beside Rosalie while Jasper pulled out a chair for Alice to sit in.

"Can I have a glass of milk?" I asked politely.

"Copy cat," Emmett pouted as he asked for one as well.

"Can we have juice, Esme?" Jasper asked politely.

"Green tea for me, Esme," Rosalie smiled.

Esme nodded and gestured us to eat the cinnamon rolls and go into the fruit. I looked at the table and noted that it was already set and ready to be used.

"_Bon Appétit_, everyone!" Alice piped as she reached for the largest cinnamon roll.

"Can you finish all of that Alice?" Bella asked incredulously. She herself grabbed a cinnamon roll, but one not as big.

"I have a special stomach for sweets!" She smiled as she took a bite. "_This is so good_!"

Emmett grabbed several and piled them onto his plate. Rosalie had to shift slightly away as he practically swallowed his breakfast in one go. She took only fruit from the fruit bowl, trying not to give a glance towards the small mound of calories on the platter in front of her.

Jasper and I took our turn to grab our own hot and cinnamony goodness.

"Wow." That was the only thing that came out of my mouth as I took a bite. What in the world have I been missing here for these past 5 years?

Esme soon came in with our respective drinks. Just in time too. I need milk to wash down that sugar and cinnamon.

"Do you know which shops you guys are going to go to today?" Esme asked as she set each drink beside our plates.

"Probably wherever Alice takes us, Esme," Bella smiled as she sipped her coffee.

"Please, I do NOT want to get lost at a Macy's again," groaned Emmett, a milk mustache on his face.

"That makes two of us," sighed Jasper.

"Three," I stated, taking another bite of my breakfast.

"Puh-lease," Alice rolled her eyes. "I was only there for 3 hours."

"3 hours of my life wasted...," Emmett grumbled.

"I still don't understand how we continue to be ensnared by your words," I pondered aloud. "There has to be, like, a limit."

"I'm still trying to figure out how to keep my answer of no with Rosalie and Jasper here," giggled Bella.

"You know, the more you resist, Bella, the more I will spoil you," Rosalie smiled her pearly whites at her. I think Emmett was blinded by how perfectly white they were.

"I wouldn't mind spoiling you Bella," grinned Alice. "You can be my personal Barbie too!"

"Ugh.... I didn't think I would ever say this, but I want to go to the mall," pouted Bella. "Only because I don't want _any_ makeovers!"

I laughed, and was answered by a soft punch by Bella.

That same spark was there again.

**

* * *

**

"Bella, try this on!" Alice squealed pulling out another top.

"These shorts would go with that top!" Rosalie commented, holding up a pair of plaid shorts.

Bella just rolled her eyes behind the small mound of clothes building up in her arms.

1…2...3.... cue sigh.

The guys and I let out a sigh at the same time. Shopping has to be torture for all straight men, I swear... Emmett, being the buff guy that he is, was given all the shoes to hold. Jasper, being the sensitive guy that he is, wasn't sensitive to the scents of Bath and Body Works, so he was instantly shoved the bottles of scented everything. I was the last one left: that meant I got the clothes.

Rosalie and Alice swept through the Macy's like small, girly tornadoes. They instantly ran towards the bathing suit section, hoping to be ready for the upcoming barbecue. The both of them already had ideas of what they wanted for theirs, but for Bella's they immediately agreed on one. Poor Bella. I was wondering if her shoulder was popped out of its socket yet by the constant dragging of those two.

Now we were in the summer clothing. Emmett, Jasper, and I just sat in some empty chairs whilst the girls ran about. We were too tired to notice the stares from other female shoppers.

"There they are!" Alice's chipper voice awakening us. She was standing in front of us with her hand on her hip and her foot a tapping. "We're ready to go to the dressing rooms"

Rosalie and Bella stood behind her carrying several clothes in their arms.

"Why are you telling us?" I said with a groan. I ran a hand through my hair in frustration.

"Because we need your guys' opinions! You're the closest things to boyfriends that we have!" she explained to us. Jasper's eyes seemed to shine once she said this.

Rosalie walked to Emmett and gave him the puppy eyes. You could definitely see the "you-know-you-want-to" look. Bella stepped in front of me and I told her that it was no big deal. I shook my head and stood up, offering to take some of the mound of clothes in her arms.

She, of course, said no.

We walked to the dressing room, just laughing at the small talk of whatever we came up with. Luckily there were some chairs for us to rest our butts on while the girls, or rather Bella, tried on the clothes. It was quite a sight to watch Alice and Rosalie give us a fashion show of the clothes they acquired. I couldn't help but chuckle at them, but I think Emmett and Jasper were quite star-struck.

Bella refused to leave her dressing room, thus forcing Alice and Rosalie to drag her out. I couldn't help but stare at the numerous looks she tried on: jeans, shorts, tops, jackets, skirts, and dresses.

Wow, what a body. The way those fabrics would hit her curves perfectly. The blush on her cheeks just made her even cuter. It was almost as if she was modest about her own body. Could she not tell how amazing her body was?

"Okay, boys! Feast your eyes on _these_ looks!" Alice announced happily, as she pulled away the curtain to reveal a zebra-print dress on her petite body.

"I need some boots with this dress," Rosalie said aloud as she stepped out of her own room. She wore a strapless pink plaid dress that stopped at her mid-thigh.

"How did I let you guys get me into this?" Bella nearly cried from behind her door. "I'm not stepping out..."

"Bella! If Rosalie and I already showed them our dresses, then you have to too!" Alice said as she attempted to pull the curtain away.

"Alice, _get away_!" Bella screamed. Her cries were ignored when Alice pulled the curtain and Rosalie yanked out our brunette.

Holy Shit. She was incredible. She was wearing a blue dress with intricate designs plastered on it. It reached her mid-thigh to show off her slender legs. A bright blush was creeping its way up to her cheeks as she turned away so she didn't have to look at us.

"Um, boys? All of you are drooling," Rosalie pointed out as Alice and Bella did their best to stifle their giggles.

I jumped, realizing what was happening, and quickly wiped away the few droplets of saliva. I glanced to the side to see Jasper and Emmett doing the same.

"How about we purchase these clothes and just go explore the mall?" Rosalie suggested. Bella let out a huge sigh of relief at looked at her friend with thankful eyes.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

"Okay! We'll meet back at the food court in three hours!" the little pixie piped as she clung to Jasper's arm. Ooh, teasing to do tonight!

We basically separated into three groups: the pixie and Jasper, the stud muffin and Bella, and me and Rosalie. Luckily we had already shoved the bags into the car before going off to explore the mall.

How lucky! I got to spend three hours, alone with Rosalie! Who knew a girl could be so darn gorgeous. She seriously should apply to be a model or something. I knew all the cheerleaders at school would just die for her physique.

"Where would you like to go first, Emmett?" Rosalie asked curiously as she strode next to me.

"I don't really know," I shrugged. "How about we just go to where you want to go for now."

"Are you sure?" she eyed me with a smile. "You might get stuck in another department store again."

"Well, if that's where you want to go, then whatever," I smiled down at her.

She quickly turned away, but I could see a little red in her cheeks.

"Then don't get lost," she said as she walked past several clothing stores.

If she didn't want to go to those, then where?

My thoughts were answered when Rosalie led me to a Hobby Shop.

In case you don't know what those are, it's a shop where you can buy all sorts of models: cars, plans, trains, boats. They also have the Do-It-Yourself projects, father-son projects, school project supplies, and everything in between.

I haven't been in a shop like this since I was a little kid. Now, it seemed like I was a little too big for this shop, considering that I would almost bump into something as I walked down the aisles.

"Robb! Are you here?" Rosalie called out at the counter. "It's Rose!"

"Be right there!" a voice called from the back.

"A hobby shop?" I asked Rosalie, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes, and is there something wrong with that?" she asked defensively.

I held my hands up. "Hey, nothing wrong with that. Just didn't expect you to like them."

Before she said something, a dark-skinned guy walked out from the backroom.

"I didn't expect you to come back so soon, Rosalie," Robb, I was assuming, chuckled. "What are you looking for this time?"

"You know what I want," she smiled sweetly at him. She placed her manicured nails on top of the glass counter and stared down at the various models. "The newest one you have."

Robb smiled and turned around to look through the various boxes. Then he pulled out a plastic wrapped box and placed it on the counter for her. Then he unlocked the glass case and pulled out a shiny red convertible.

"This model just came in. Your car – a red BMW convertible," Robb said, handing the already finished model to her. "The kit comes with the parts, but I'll give you a discount on the paint."

Rosalie had the look of an excited child getting their first bike. Pure excitement.

"Does it have all the parts like a real one?" Rosalie asked, attempting to take apart the already assembled one.

"Oh no you don't," Robb chuckled. "And yes, it does. I will not allow you to dissemble my hours of hard work. Would you like any other models?"

"Of course I do. Surprise me," she smiled at him.

I felt something flare up in my chest. It sorta hurt to feel my chest like this. I had to bite my tongue to hold back the growl in my throat.

After wondering the many aisles of the hobby shop, Rosalie and I managed to pick up several cars and a few model airplanes.

"Is that all for you two?" Robb asked as he started checking out our items.

"Yup," Rosalie smiled at him. "I'll come back when I need anymore models for the summer."

"Of course," he chuckled. "It'll be $125.37. Cash, check, or credit?"

Before Rosalie could reach into her bag, I already had my wallet out and ready.

"Credit," I responded as I handed him my Visa card.

"Emmett, I can obviously pay for myself," Rosalie pouted.

"Rosalie, I can obviously pay for a friend," I winked at her as I swiped my card for Robb.

"Here's your receipt and have a good day you two," Robb smiled at us as we walked out of the shop. We walked to the fountain to take a look at the goods we just got. Rosalie couldn't contain the smile as she looked over the box containing her red convertible

"Tell me. Why is it that beautiful girl like you is interested in model cars?" I asked curiously. "I expected you to be a cheerleader, or at least a dancer."

Rosalie's smile dropped slightly as she set the box in her lap. "I _was_ a cheerleader. But.... I love cars. I love machinery. I love tinkering with things. I don't understand why people have to stereotype people."

"Well, you surely look the part," I shrugged.

"That shouldn't matter. Just because I'm blond and have curves doesn't mean that I'm not smart. That I have other interests...." she looked away sadly.

"The reason why I love machines.... is because it reminds me of my father."

"Your dad?" I asked curiously. "What does he do?"

"He fixes race cars for a living. Or rather, he's the head pit stop guy. He's the one that taught me everything I know about cars. It was our way to bond. But I didn't tell anyone about this hobby of mine..." she said sadly.

"Why not? This is a great hobby to have," I stated.

She let out a humorless laugh. "What high school do you go to? It's obvious that if I said anything about this, people would judge me. Say that I was weird for liking cars. Especially my so-called group of friends. But.... that doesn't matter anymore."

"So I ditched my cheerleader friends and started hanging out more with my brother. I'm glad. I don't have to hide who I am anymore. I feel like I can breathe for once," she smiled softly.

"What brought this change?" I asked, treading carefully.

"Bella," she smiled as she stood up and stretched. "Wanna go check out the game shop? I want to see any new games in stock."

I simply stared at her in shock. But I smiled at her and stood up with her.

We walked together to our next destination.

Maybe, I can give up that facade I built up at school too. And I can just be who I am, the person with this girl.

* * *

**(Alice POV)**

Talk about_ great luck!_ Me and Super Hottie Jasper.... alone! One day, he and I are gonna have hyper black-haired, blue-eyed children! But that's for the future. Must live in the now....... great, that was so Dog Whisperer, but oh well!

I already dragged Jasper to several stores already – Coach, Jared's (hint hint for him in the future maybe), Icing's, and Sanrio. And him being the sweetheart that he is, he didn't mind one bit.

We were currently just walking and looking at the passing stores. And he didn't mind my arm wrapped around his either.

"Do you mind if we stop somewhere?" he asked me politely. The way he looked down at me, with those blue eyes... I thought I was looking at the sky.

I mentally slapped myself to get out of his unintentional seduction.

"Sure," I smiled at him. "Where to?"

"I'll show you," he smiled at me.

I would give up my shoe collection just to have him smile like that for me everyday...

He led me to the music store. I saw several teenagers walk in and out with some new soundtracks. I looked through the window and saw some of them listening to previews of their CDs. You could see several aisles of CDs, probably arranged in different categories. There was a little lounge area in the back to sit and listen to your new purchase. Hard to believe a calm place could be located in a bustling place like the mall.

I wasn't surprised that he led me to a music store, considering that he just played for us the other day. I was surprised to see him act chivalrous by opening the door for me.

"Alice, aren't you going to go inside?" he asked curiously as he still held the door.

"Um y-yeah," I stuttered as I pranced inside.

"It's like you've never seen a guy open a door for a girl before," he chuckled at me.

Well, maybe it's because I haven't. When you're in Chicago, you don't really have time to act chivalrous considering the fact you have to get somewhere in five seconds. And plus all the guys I've dated, they don't care about being respectful. They either care about getting into your pants or the cold cash in your purse.

Jasper, I know he would never be like that. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I know he would never use me.

He quickly lead me to the books and music sheets… at least I think that's what they're called. Why didn't I spend more time with Edward and his music lessons? I might have actually known something.

"What do you need, Jasper?" I asked as he was scanning the shelves with his eyes.

"Blank sheet music," he murmured as his eyes continued to search.

I nodded and started to search with him. I don't know why, but I felt so relaxed with him. We were doing something as simple as looking for sheet music. Yet we felt so at ease. I don't know if he felt it, but I felt a connection forming between us.

I smiled when I found a pack of sheet music on the shelf. My hands reached up, hoping to get it for him. My heart literally jumped out of my chest when I felt Jasper behind me, extending his long arm to where my hand was.

So warm. I could feel the blush start to form on my cheeks.

"Thanks for finding it," his soft melodic voice right above me. "Though you could've just told me to get it."

I nodded, with my head down so he wouldn't see my blush.

"Would you like to look around?" he offered. I looked up and saw his hand extended out to me. My heart already made the decision by reaching out for his.

We walked through the aisles of music, commenting on different types of music and artists. After walking through 10 aisles, we decided to take a break and sit in the lounge area.

As soon as we sat down, I could tell the gears in his right side of the brain were already making music.

"Why do you like music so much?" I asked him curiously.

He looked up at me with a soft look. I had to hold my hand back or else it would've reached for his cheek.

"The reason is because it is a way for me to release bottled up emotions," Jasper said simply. He had a look of..... I didn't know how to describe it. He was relaxed, yet nervous. He was happy, yet angry. He was himself, yet there was someone else behind that face.

"I truly didn't discover music until recently. But when I started playing, I thought it was a relief," he explained to me. "I could be someone that I liked. I could let out all those emotions I hid from everyone, even my own sister. I could finally be happy. And yet..."

"Yet what?" I asked, putting my hand on his.

"Some people didn't exactly enjoy my change of being more open, you see. Before I was quite.... different. I had to _act_ to be liked. I had to say I liked things I didn't really like. I did it all, just to be admired. Then someone made me realize, what's the point of being admired if you can't like yourself first? I'm glad I listened to her."

I felt a soft pang in my heart. Did he already have someone? She must be special..... hope she doesn't mind fighting over him.

"Her?" I gulped.

"Bella," he smiled at me. "She changed my perspective for the better. Maybe she'll change you and your buddies."

What did he mean by that?

"Are you ready to go to the next store?"

I looked up to see him already standing and extending his hand again to me. I nodded and took his hand as we walked out, after paying for the paper.

I couldn't help but think, did Jasper know who we really were?

* * *

**Edward POV**

"Bella?" I whispered softly. "Bella!"

I ran a hand through my bronze locks. This was probably one of the worst, yet best ideas yet – walking into a Barnes and Noble with Bella. As soon we all separated, Bella dragged me to the bookstore without a word. Now having parting each other for our own interests, I can't find her amongst the maze of books. Who knows where she is....

I started in the magazine area; normally that was where typical girls went – for the fashion. Okay, Bella isn't a typical girl. Perhaps she's in the graphic novel section, she could be a Japan-crazed girl..... or maybe not. Maybe the CDs? No brunettes glued to the headphones here.

My feet practically took me all over the store until they stopped near the classics section. There was no way she could be here.

"Well, it certainly took you long enough," a voice directed itself towards me.

My eyes averted down to a sitting Bella, with a novel in her hand.

"Well, you're a difficult person to find," I exhaled as I took a seat next to her.

"Not really, if you know me well enough," she smiled at me. She set the book in her hands back onto the shelf.

It turned out to be _Pride and Prejudice_.

"Jane Austen?" I asked incredulously. I didn't realize that there were teenagers that enjoyed reading the classics still.

She nodded with a smile on her face. "It's one of my personal favorites."

"I take it you like the classics?" I asked.

"Of course! Why bother with the new spin-offs when you could always enjoy the original?" Her voice trailed off as she brushed her hand against the spines of the books.

I heard the sarcastic laugh in my mind. If only she knew the truth about me and my friends.

"Do you have your own copies?" I asked. If she loved these books so much, she must have her own.

"I do," she admitted. "But they're so old and tattered. The covers are practically about to fall off, you see."

"Then why not buy your own?" I suggested.

"Now that would cost money. And money is obviously something I don't have enough of," she explained.

"In a small town like that, money is like water. You just can't waste it. And even if I had the money, I would put it towards something else: groceries, school supplies, gifts for the children at the ranch, and donations."

How? How can someone be so selfless? Enough to the point of pure insanity?

"But, I've been saving up. Maybe I'll be able to get them this year!" she exclaimed with a bright smile on her face. She pointed to several books.

"I've been trying to get the Complete Selection of Jane Austen and a book of the Bronte Sisters' Selected Poems. They may be pricey, but it'll be worth it!"

"Bella, I could just buy the books," I smirked at her, flaunting my wallet at her.

"_Absolutely not_!" she whisper-yelled at me. "If I want something, I'll get it myself! I got mad at Rose and Jazz last year."

"You don't like gifts," I stated, rather than asked.

She answered with a nod

"I don't like people spending on me. I feel guilty when they waste their money on me," she murmured softly.

How much more could this girl amaze me? Looks, personality, and character are amazing.

"You're really..... different, you know that?" I smiled softly at her.

She looked up slightly confused.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, her eyes staring right into my soul. "I'm just being myself. It wouldn't be so different to you if you were yourself too."

I blinked in shock.

How could she tell so easily? How did she know...

"Well, shall we meet up with the others now?" she asked as she stood up from her spot. She quietly placed her beloved books back into their respective spots on the shelf.

Then she walked over and offered her hand to me, with a soft smile on her lips.

I stared up at her, but I snapped out of it as I gazed at her smile.

"Yeah," I said, taking her warm hand into mine.

The same electricity flowed through us on contact

* * *

"Talk about a good day of shopping!" Alice exclaimed as she raised her arms to stretch towards the sky.

"You sure said it," Rosalie agreed, checking the time on her phone. "It looks like we'll make it back for dinner at Bella's!"

"Are you serious? I'm too tired to cook tonight, Rose," Bella sighed, waving her hand dismissively.

While the girls were chatting, Emmett, Jasper and I were lagging behind with even more shopping bags. Why do girls need this much stuff anyway?

"Yo, Jasper," Emmett whispered to him. "How much does your sister spend on a regular shopping trip?"

"I highly suggest that you try not to figure that out..." Jasper sighed, feeling the weight of the hair products pulling his arms. "I assume Alice is the same?"

"Emmett had to pin her down so I could pry the credit cards out of her hands," my voice dripping with annoyance. "She practically clawed our arms off after."

"You're lucky that Bella's not much of a shopper," Emmett noted towards Jasper.

"Yeah," Jasper smiled, his thoughts off into the distance.

I bit my tongue back to stop the growl of jealousy from ripping out of my throat.

"Hey about a pool party at Esme's tomorrow?" Rosalie suggested with a smile. "We can try out our new bathing suits!"

"That's a great idea!" squealed Alice. I bet thoughts of Jasper being half-naked were running through her head right now...

"How about I just lounge in the chairs and watch you guys have fun?" Bella offered nervously.

"Nice try, but you're going in the pool," Alice exclaimed, pouting at her.

Bella let out a sigh of defeat.

"What's this about a pool party?" Emmett asked, his ears perking up. Ah yes...... the teenage boy's image of a super sexy blond in a bikini before him.

"I'm sure Esme and Carlisle won't mind," Jasper smiled at the girls. "Tomorrow is our day off anyway, and nothing like a swim to relax, right?"

"As much as I would like to chat about this, I'd like to get back to the car before I am left armless," I said, emphasizing the weight by showing them the number of bags in my arms.

"Guys I'm _so sorry_!" Bella apologized loudly. "I totally forgot you guys still had our bags... I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," I smiled at her. "My fault for not working out enough."

I watched as her blush crept up her skin.

Rosalie took the car keys from Jasper's pocket and opened the trunk for us guys to plop the bags with the others.

"Relief!" we exclaimed as we slumped against the car.

"Alright, alright, we get it," Alice said, her hands on her hips. "Now who's driving?"

"Rosalie might as well. I think the guys are gonna pass out any minute." Bella's laughter rang through my ears.

After much teasing, we all piled into the car, with Rosalie as the driver. Emmett sat shotgun, probably to watch her drive. Then it was Bella and I in the middle seat. And Jasper was with Alice in the back.

I leaned against the window, watching the cars pass us by as we pulled up onto the freeway. It was just after sunset, when the stars were just starting to adorn the sky. I watched as the first star twinkled in the night, right next to the moon.

I turned around behind me to see Jasper, sleeping peacefully in Alice's lap. She seemed quite happy in that position. Her hands ran absentmindedly through his hair, while his hand stroked her arm.

Way more than a crush.

I was about to let out a sigh, when I felt something lean against my shoulder. I looked down to see Bella's head right against my shoulder. I smiled at the sight of her this close to me.

"Hey," I whispered to her. "Tired?"

She answered with a nod. "I get tired after shopping for so long."

"Just close your eyes, okay?" I whispered even softer.

She smiled and nuzzled herself more into my arm.

I couldn't keep my eyes off of her peaceful form. I didn't even notice the glance in the rear view mirror from Rosalie.

I gazed back out to the sky and saw that star next to the moon.

I think my wish came true.

* * *

_Thanks a bundle for reading! Stay tuned for the next chappie!_

_Now click on the review button and leave your thoughts!  
_

_A special shout out to my amazing Beta hyacinthgirl18! I Love you!_

_**Au Revoir Mes Amis!**  
_


	5. Pool Party

**Last Summer**

**Chapter 5 – Pool Party**

"Edward, can you make this salad for me?" Esme asked me as she ran outside.

I heard the ruffling of paper decorations being moved around outside on the back patio.

My hands got to work fixing together a light salad for our planned pool party. Bella, Jasper, and Rosalie were going to be coming around noon, so that we would be able to eat lunch before jumping into the pool to work off our newly gained calories.

Alice and I were in the kitchen getting the food ready. Emmett would be here too, if he would just stop eating the food as soon as we set it on the table. So instead, he went to make sure that our game systems were running and that our collection of movies was out, in case we didn't want to go into the pool later in the evening.

We already had some bowls of food already done: chips, fruit, dips, pretzels, and chex mix. The foods were each in their own bright colorful bowls. And Esme, prepared for anything and everything, made sure to have the extra large bowls just for big bear Emmett himself. A large pitcher of punch was chilling in the refrigerator as we chatted over the food. The hamburgers were sitting on a shelf in the fridge as well, waiting to be grilled.

I pulled out some tongs to toss together this Caesar salad. Luckily, we had a covered patio that also had an outside kitchen. The tongs nearly fell out of my hands when I heard Alice's hyper voice.

"Oh My God! I can't wait to see Jasper! I must see what type of body he has!" Her high pitched voice echoed in the kitchen and into my ears. She flitted over like the pixie she is and dropped in the croutons for the salad into the bowl.

"Please keep your sexual fantasies in your mind," I teased with a chuckle.

She responded like a 5-year old would – sticking her tongue out at me.

Emmett walked back in already dressed in his swim trunks and a white shirt over his upper body. The almost forest green color of the shorts almost matched his hazel eyes.

"Game systems good to go!" he said with a thumbs up and a grin. "Though.... no one can really beat yours truly."

"Whatever, Em," snorted Alice as she leaned against Esme's granite counter. Her pink and white striped bikini could be faintly seen under her white dress.

"Yeah, you sure are the game master," I scoffed.

"Are they here yet?"

"No, Alice," I answered.

Emmett and I were moving the food out to the outdoor patio. Alice was flitting around behind us with nothing in her hands. We checked out the backyard to see a just clean blue pool waiting to be jumped in. The water slide was all nice and wet for us to go down in. A large hot tub sat in under a gazebo and that was already cleaned as well. I mentally thanked Carlisle for getting up early to clean it all for us.

Only 5 minutes passed.

"Are they here yet?" Alice asked again like a child. Her hands dipped into the pretzel bowl to take a handful.

"No, Alice," Emmett responded with a slight grumble as he set some goods into the refrigerator. I was setting some drinks in too.

2 minutes have passed.

"Are they here yet?" Alice asked again, poking my shoulder. She started to pace around the stone floor.

"No. Alice." The annoyance dripping from my mouth was apparent, and she pouted at me. Emmett and I set out some napkins, plates, and cups. We rummaged through a cabinet to fish out some fresh towels.

Finally, Emmett and I were done setting the food up, with no help from Alice.

"Are…. They…. Here…. Yet?" Alice enunciated loud and clearly as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Alice....." Emmett and I snarled—we were about ready to pounce on her.

_Ding dong!_

"_They're here_!" she squealed as she ran off to the door.

"I hate that pixie..." Emmett grumbled as he dragged his feet back into the house.

"Ditto.." I agreed, following him inside. My head lifted itself up hearing the laughter of three additional people. By the time Emmett and I reached the door, we saw Bella, Jasper, and Rosalie there holding their belongings. Esme was there to invite them in. Alice looked like she was going to pounce on Jasper and rape him on the spot or something, judging by the looks of her excitement level.

If she was a dog, man Cesar Milan would be our hero.

"Is the pool ready for us?" Rosalie asked with a sparkle in her eyes. She was wearing a white tanktop over a blue skirt. But you could see the halter ties from her bathing suit at the top of her tank.

"Carlisle just cleaned it for all of you today," Esme smiled kindly at them.

"How about lunch first? We're starving," chuckled Jasper.

"We? Don't you mean you?" teased Bella as she walked inside. What appeared to be basketball shorts fell perfectly along her legs while a simple white shirt draped her curves perfectly. She seemed to be the only one to notice me and Emmett off to the side. "Hi there, you guys. Are you guys ready to go swimming?"

My mouth opened to answer her, however Emmett's stomach beat me to it. All of us could hear his loud groaning and rumbling from his abdomen.

"Well, I better get cooking on this burgers for you kids," Esme giggled as she went out to get the grill going.

"We might as well have some of the snacks and play some games before we go outside then," I suggested, my head gesturing to the large tv.

"_Rock Band 2, man_!" Emmett whooped loudly as he ran to the living room, Alice in tow.

"E-Emmett! I can't sing!" she whined loudly to him. This just caused the rest of us the laugh. We followed our two rockstars into the living room and started to jam out.

(Break)

_It's no surprise to me _

_I am my own worst enemy._

_'Cause every now and then _

_I kick the living shit out of me._

_Can we forget about the things _

_I said when I was drunk_

_I didn't mean to call you that_

My voice trailed off as I let my voice ring through the microphone, hitting the head in time with the tambourine. After being on Rock Band 2 for a while, it was us guys' turn to have a go. We did the local tour and we just gained several new songs and additions to our small band. Right now we were playing "My Own Worst Enemy" by Lit.

"Oh! Bonus!" Emmett exclaimed loudly as he started to bang away at the drum pads. The look on his face was priceless and he just went crazy, the sticks flying everywhere just to get in as many beats possible.

Once Emmett hit the cymbal at the end of his solo, Jasper tilted his guitar and started to receive his bonus as well. With the last strung of the guitar, the points on the screen just seemed to keep building.

"5 stars man! Thank you, Chicago!" Emmett shouted loudly as he raised his drumsticks into the air.

Rosalie couldn't help but roll her eyes at Emmett. But I could see an amused smile on her lips. Alice quickly whispered something to Bella, which cause her to glance slightly towards me. Our eyes met for a moment, then in an instant she averted her eyes back to Alice, but that didn't stop her blush.

"Alright, my little rockstars!" Esme announced to us from the glass door. "Lunch is ready! Come out and get it!" Emmett dropped the drumsticks and quickly ran outside.

"Is he always like this?" Bella questioned as she watched in awe of Emmett's speed.

"Unfortunately, yes," I answered with a sigh.

The remainder of us walked out to the outdoor patio and sat down at the table while Esme was busy plating the burgers for us.

"Burgers à la Esme with all the fixings," Esme announced proudly as she set the plates down. We all stared hungrily at the steaming plate of food. "Once you're done, be sure to wait 45 minutes before going to swim"

"We will!" we exclaimed in unison.

(Break)

"I wanna jump in! I wanna jump in!" Alice chirped several times. But she was stuck in Jasper's hold as he was attempting to get sunblock on her.

"We have _all_ day Alice. Just relax okay?" he chuckled as his hands continued to rub the lotion onto her back. She crossed her arms across her chest in impatience. She put out her best pout, hoping that Jasper would give in. Good thing he didn't – that proves she can't always get what she wants.

We finished eating our lunch, which was mouth-wateringly delicious, exactly 45 minutes ago. Emmett managed to eat a majority of the burgers. Jasper somehow threw a piece of tomato at his face. The pure look of shock on his face sent all of us into a bout of laughter. But luckily we all had a sampling of Esme's delicious food. Now we were busy applying sunblock before we jumped into the pool.

No point in us having a great time and then turning into a lobster later in the evening.

By the time we got outside into the actual backyard, we realized exactly how hot it was. Perfect to go swimming.

I was helping Bella apply sunblock along her back while she applied some on her front. She looked so..... delectable in her swimsuit. I secretly thanked Alice and Rosalie for their choice. It was a tankini, I believe they're called. It was sort of rainbow colored and had brown trimming, the bottom a simple brown to match the brown lining. It fitted her hourglass figure perfectly.

Bella already helped lotion me earlier. I was currently in a pair of forest green swim trunks with a bright green line going vertically on the side. I felt a bit of triumph as she kept staring at my well built torso. All that weight lifting with Emmett certainly did help.

"Emmett.... it doesn't take this long just to apply sunscreen on my back," Rosalie commented as Emmett's hands rubbed themselves into her skin.

"Rose, I don't want you to get sunburned," he reasoned. A guy like him couldn't help but stare at Rosalie's white and light green bikini. I bet his hands were dying to run themselves along her model like figure.

She just rolled her eyes, as she continued to hold her hair in her hands.

"Okay! We're done! Can we go in please?" Alice begged too sweetly to Jasper. He chuckled and picked her up into his arms, causing Alice to thrash around.

"Yes we can go in!" he grunted as he ran and jumped into the pool.

The rest of us cringed after hearing Alice's shrill screams upon hitting the water. We watched as they both resurfaced to the water. Emmett and I could really see the anger on our Pixie's face as she waited for Jasper to come up. But, we think she melted when she saw him spin his head, to swish his hair out of the way of his face.

"Haha! Pixie got pwned!" snickered Emmett. As he was pointing and laughing at Alice, Rosalie took this chance to push the big guy in.

"Who got pwned now?" Rosalie exclaimed triumphantly as Emmett belly flopped into the water.

Bella carefully snuck up behind Rosalie and then with one shove, Rosalie was in the water with the others. She let out a bout of giggles as everyone else did as well.

"Oh Bella..." I sang to her as I stood behind her. She nearly yelped as she jumped into the pool before my hands could react.

"Wow, Bella, you're a wimp," Emmett stated bluntly to her. He was soon answered by everyone splashing at him. I smirked and took a few steps back before having a running start into a cannonball. I wasn't sure how big the wave I made was, but it looked like I got the others quite nicely. I resurfaced to be greeted by splashes from Emmett.

"Dude, if you had some more poundage, I might say something," he teased as he jumped on me to give me a noogie.

"Cannonball Contest!" Alice exclaimed as she lifted herself out of the water.

"Uh no, I'm sitting this out," Bella stated as she went into the shallow water, to relax in the sun kissed water.

Rosalie and Jasper nodded towards her and proceeded to get out of the pool.

Odd.... I was sure they would try to get her into it.

(Break)

After several hours of in the pool, the girls decided to just sunbathe on the lounge chairs while us guys played some volleyball. We played marco polo, chicken, colors, water tag, cannonball contests. Us guys could keep going, but the girls were just too tired to keep up. However, Bella didn't participate that much, only in colors and chicken. I found that odd, but I didn't really want to bring it up.

"Rosalie! Jasper!" Esme's voice called from the house. Jasper got out of the pool dripping wet, causing Alice to throw his towel at him. Rosalie got up from the chair and stretched her body before walking off with her twin.

Bella was sleeping on her chair, with a book over her chest. She had an umbrella over her to protect her from the sun directly above her. She looked so peaceful just resting like that.

My staring was interrupted by Alice calling me and Emmett over to the side.

"Guys, how about we toss Bella into the pool?" she asked with a giggle.

"Anything to see the look on her face," Emmett boomed softly.

"I'm down for it," I chuckled. So Emmett and I quietly slipped out of the water. We tip toed over to Bella and carefully slid her chair about two feet away from the edge.

1...2......3.... We grabbed Bella into our arms, causing her to wake up from the contact of our wet skin.

"G-Guys! What! _Don't you dare_!" Bella warned us as she continued to flail in our arms like a fish.

"Heave Ho!" Emmett and I called out as we swung Bella into the pool. Alice was in a bout of giggles as we watched the huge wave Bella created when she crashed into the water. Emmett and I high fived each other on our teamwork.

We waited for Bella to resurface, but seconds passed, and soon they turned to minutes.

"H-hey... Is she okay?" Alice asked softly.

Before either one of us could answer, another splash shocked us. We watched Jasper dive to the bottom of the pool and pull her up. He let out a gasp of air as he held Bella in his arms. She wasn't moving.

I think the three of us just felt our hearts sink to our feet.

"Rosalie! _I need you_!" He screamed frantically to his sister. He swiftly dragged her body to the other side of the pool. His sister quickly met him on the other side, away from us. She hauled her out of the pool and laid her down on the stone floor.

Rosalie pressed her ear against Bella's chest. A look of shock appeared on her face as she pressed her palms against her chest.

"Bella! Bella, wake up!" Jasper urged her as his sister continued to perform CPR. His hands were gently slapping her face.

They looked as if they were fighting death at this moment. Emmett, Alice, and I couldn't help but stare frozen at them. What was happening? Was Bella going to die?

Soon enough, we all heard someone take a deep breath and started coughing. Rosalie let out a sigh of relief and began to rub her back, to help with the emptying of the water in her lungs. Jasper's head dropped, relieved that the worst was done.

"Here let's get you inside..." Jasper said to her as he carefully picked her up in his arms.

This instantly lit a flame of jealousy in my heart. I'm pretty sure that Alice felt the same as well.

I walked over to meet Jasper before he went under the shade. Perhaps I could help...

"Jasper. Let me carry her," I offered to the blond. But I was answered with the angriest glare I've seen on anybody.

"Yeah... Jazz, let us help," Alice suggested with a nervous smile.

"Don't you dare touch her..." he hissed at me and Alice. His eyes looked as though they were to kill someone. Alice shrank back behind me, wanting to hide from his murderous look. "This is why I hate who we all are. It's because of you this happened..." Then without another word he disappeared into the house.

Rosalie soon followed with a towel in hand. She brushed past me and Alice and was about to go past Emmett when he stopped her.

"Rose, what's going on," he demanded, gripping her shoulders. "What's wrong with Bella?"

"Why do you care?" Rosalie sneered at him. "When has the Elite ever cared about what happened outside of their group?"

Emmett froze, his hands becoming limp on her shoulders. Rosalie smoothly moved away from his huge body and disappeared into the house also.

She knew. They knew who we were. But how?

"Edward?" Alice's voice causing me to jump. "Let's... clean up the outside, okay?"

I nodded silently and began to collect the toys from the pool. Emmett, without a word, began to start rearranging the outside furniture. Alice, with expression-less eyes, started to clean the patio.

What have we done?

(Break)

"Kids?" Esme called out to us from the sliding glass door. "You guys can come back in now. Rosalie and Jasper have calmed down now."

All three of us looked up from the table and stared at her.

"How's Bella?" I exasperated. I could feel all the air from my lungs disappear at the thought of seeing Bella almost die before us.

"She's fine now. Carlisle came to check on her," my godmother reassured me. She gestured to the door, signaling that we could enter without worry. But that couldn't stop the guilt from overlooming our bodies. We slowly dragged ourselves into the calm house, seeing Rosalie and Jasper sitting on the couch, less angry than earlier.

"I hope you don't mind, Edward, but Bella's currently resting in your room," she stated, closing the door. No escape for us now...

"I-it's fine...," I stuttered. My body hesitantly took a sit in the loveseat beside the sofa. Emmett and Alice sat on the floor in front of Rosalie and Jasper.

Jasper took a deep breath and exhaled, apparently to calm himself down. I couldn't help but notice red marks against his knuckles. As if he punched something extremely hard.

"I... apologize for my behavior earlier," Jasper said in a whisper. But we all could hear it. "It was uncalled for and I couldn't control my anger..."

"I'm sorry for what I said as well," Rosalie said with a sad smile.

There was a moment of silence for Emmett, Alice, and I to let their heartfelt words sink in. We were glad to see that they were returning to their regular selves

"Why did you guys glare at us that way?" Alice said, breaking the silence. "I know what we did wasn't cool, but that doesn't mean you had to yell at us."

"Still same old Elite I see, "Jasper chuckled dryly.

"_Just who are you to talk about us?"_ Emmett growled at him. "Just because you know who we are doesn't mean that you could just bash us around!"

"You guys still haven't realized it yet?"Rosalie asked surprised.

"Realized what?" my eyebrow quirking.

Rosalie let out a sigh and stood up, placing her hands on her hips... like a cheerleader?

"Ready? Okay!" Rosalie cheered with a perky voice. "2, 4, 6, 8! Victory is what we taste! GOOooooo K.H.A!" She finished it off with a backflip, using the couch as a springboard. Her feet landed gracefully on Esme's wooden floor.

There was just no way. She was.... the cheerleader?

Jasper sighed before he took a deep breath. His hand extended itself and curled its fingers, to make it look as though he was holding something. His eyelids closed halfway and stared into empty space.

"_To be... or not to be...,"_ Jasper whispered, his voice full of deep angst. "_That is the question. Whether... 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer._ (He glanced our way) _The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune, Or to take arms against a sea of troubles, And by opposing end them?"_

And he's... the actor.

"Now do you realize who we are?" Jasper's voice and expression returning back to normal. "Or did the status of the Elite dumb the once genius minds you once were?"

"You two... are the ones that left the Elite," Alice said pointing at them.

"I didn't think a ranch was suitable for those of the Elite," I stated.

"Look who's talking," Rosalie countered. "And yes, we are, fashionable Alice, athletic Emmett, and musical Edward. We knew who you guys were from the beginning."

"Then why didn't you guys say anything?" Emmett demanded loudly. "We could've just gotten straight along without worry at all."

"And risk ruining our relationship with Bella?" Jasper interrupted. "Sorry, but no thanks. We didn't want her to even glance at the bad side of our school. Then all of a sudden you guys came in."

"If you guys seriously think our school is so bad then drop out!" I yelled, enraged. "You shouldn't just judge the entire school based on the Elite."

"But that's what people talk about Edward, the Elite of the school. People come to school hoping to _be_ us," Rosalie said loud and clear.

"Everybody _stop_!" Alice's shrill voice reigned over us. The four of us just stared at the little pixie in surprise. She had her hands on her hips, her foot tapping on the floor. "We're going to go shower and wash up. Then we're going to have a calm talk.... NOW!"

Her last word caused all of us to basically run up the stairs to the bathrooms. We were too afraid to see her at her maximum level of anger.

We all silently showered and got dressed. I was drying my hair when I reentered my bedroom. I was surprised to see Bella awake and looking at some of my music sheets that were lying about on my nightstand. She hadn't yet noticed me so I took a step forward, causing a floorboard to creak under my feet.

The sudden sound caused her to jump in the bed, but she soon relaxed once she realized it was me. I finally got a real look at her. She was still slightly pale from the incident, but I definitely see color in her clear cheeks. Her wavy hair rained down and rested askew in soft curls along her back. Her eyes showed exhaustion from being unconscious.

She still looked gorgeous nonetheless.

"Hey," she murmured with a smile.

"Hey," I greeted back. "How are you feeling?"

She gave a slight shrug. "I've felt worse, so don't worry."

"Bella, what exactly happened?" I asked with concern. "I mean... I know you nearly drowned, but it looked like your body just shut down completely as soon as it hit the water."

She looked at me with a look that I just _couldn't_ identify. It was accepting, yet sad. Similar to when you find out that you have cancer and you just live with it but you don't want to.

"Okay," she breathed out. "I'll tell you, Emmett, and Alice everything. You deserve to know if you're gonna be here for the rest of the summer."

(Break)

_Oh my goodness! It's been such a long time. And that's partly my fault. I'm so so so sorry. I just didn't feel like writing for the longest time and I thought that I owe you guys a chapter after the longest wait ever. I've also been working on another Twilight story, as well as __4 Legged Hope__. I hope I didn't lose any readers, and if I did, I totally understand. _

_It's definitely going to be difficult for me to update because I'm going to be at college from here on out. So updates will be rare, but I'll try to work on them when I can. _

_Thanks so much to those who have continued to support this story and remember to review please. More reviews can give me more motivation to write and write._

_I once again would like to thank my beta reader hyacinthgirl18. Please check out our new collaboration story in the near future! It'll be posted on both our profiles and she will be writing the odd chapters while I the even ones. Please enjoy her stories also! Hers are just amazing (__**quick BN—Kim's being modest and complimentary, as always. show her some love!)**_

_I can't wait to give you the next update!_

_**Au Revoir, Mes Amis!**_


End file.
